Simplemente tú
by Naru Aikawa
Summary: ¿Quien le iba a decir que solamente necesitaría un empujon para convertir ese amor fraternal en amor real por su hermano? va a terminar loco si le sigue haciendo caso a la voz en su cabeza...pero loco por su hermano cap 6 nuevo, me lo salté...sorry
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Realmente no podría describir cuando empezó todo, cuando empecé a enamorarme de ti, creo que fue esa sonrisa tan perfecta la que causó todo esto, la que me hizo sentir especial y querido desde el inicio, aún no entiendo como, pero tampoco es que me importe demasiado, darle un sentido a mi vida, darle una razón a mis sentimientos, no tendría ningún caso, por que todo esto es pecaminoso, y a la vez es la cosa mas hermosa que me a pasado en la vida, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti, y es que, ¿como negarme a ver ese rostro tan similar al mío? ¿Como no desequilibrarme cuando noto tu pícara mirada sobre mi? "I'm staring at a broken doorThere's nothing left here anymoreMy room is colud its making me insane..." Las palabras salían de mis labios de forma casi mecánica, a pesar de ello, estar allí, en el escenario, frente a todas esas luces, ante millones de personas que gritaban mi nombre, eso me llenaba, me embargaba de una sensación que no sería capaz de cambiar por nada, por que era el único instante en el que realmente sentía que nada de esto ocurría, que seguía siendo todo como antes, como cuando éramos niños y nos contábamos nuestros secretos, como cuando me enojaba contigo y dejaba de hablarte por molestarme o como cuando nos divertíamos fingiendo ser el otro, mala cosa, siempre poníamos mal a mamá. "I've been waitin here so long  
Another moment seems to've come  
I see the dark clouds comin up again..." Y así continuó el concierto...yo encerrado en mi mismo al tiempo que cantaba con toda el alma puesta en el escenario, como siempre que hacía algo que realmente amaba, escuchaba las voces cantando conmigo en un coro rítmico e indescriptiblemente hermoso, pero esto ya lo sabes, por que tú estás también allí, conmigo, pero sin mi. "Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you."

Y todo terminó, elevé los brazos alegremente y dije algunas palabras para despedirme del publico, sonreí y salimos del escenario por detrás en dirección a los camerinos, sentía aún la emoción del concierto corriéndome por las venas y, muy por encima del cansancio que todos sentíamos, estaba la alegría de haber llevado a cavo nuestro trabajo con éxito, sonriente me acerqué al espejo repleto de reflectores en el marco quedando un poco cegado por unos instantes hasta poder acoplarme a la luminosidad de los mismos, miré mi reflejo en el claro cristal ante mi y por un instante me pareció que estaba viviendo un sueño, un sueño que ya tenía tiempo viviendo y que, poco a poco, se transformaba en mi vida, con cautela tomé una de las toallas cercanas a mi y suavemente traté de despojarme de las finas gotas de sudor que caían por mi cuerpo gracias al concierto, antes de darme cuenta, estaba ya en otra parte…

La habitación era enorme, como se espera de una habitación de hotel, y mas si se trata de unas estrellas de nuestra calaña, un grupo de niños que se hicieron famosos a la tierna edad de 13 años, sonreí y me dirigí al espejo mas cercano dispuesto a quitarme el maquillaje y dormir, deseaba olvidarme por un momento de todo, encendí el televisor en el preciso instante en el que terminaba de prepararme para dormir, sonaba un video clip nuestro, "monsoon" me quedé mirando un rato, notando ligeros detalles, el hecho de que por alguna razón decidíamos saltar al abismo, y de que esto ocurría con una lentitud poco realista pero bastante llamativa.

Entonces lo noté, entre esos detalles, indicios de muchas cosas, noté que en una escena aparecíamos uno frente al otro mientras yo cantaba, también el hecho de que, precisamente cuando tú te lanzabas yo te miraba, y en ese mismo instante sonaba la frase "just me and you" ¡rayos! ¿Tan obvio era que hasta los productores del video lo vieron? Suspiré, no podía con todo esto, y sin embargo, me quedé mirando el video, me vinieron a la mente tantas cosas que al final, sin darme cuenta, terminé dormido, ese fue el inicio de todo….


	2. La fan

_Capitulo I: La fan.__

Arrugó suavemente los ojos intentando de esa forma opacar el calido rayo solar que caía sobre ellos, con lentitud se llevó las manos a la cara estrujando los orbes marrones con gesto infantil por sobre los parpados, se había quedado dormido en el estrecho pero mullido mueble de la habitación y hasta ahora sentía el dolor corporal causado por esa mala decisión, suspiró incorporándose del lugar que tan duramente le había acogido durante aquella noche y miró algo ceñudo la televisión que permanecía encendida triunfantemente frente a él, la apagó y se dirigió al baño, minutos después salía del mismo ya recuperado en gran parte de su mala noche y con su maquillaje impecable el pelo peinado hacia abajo. Con un último suspiro se encaminó a la puerta que empezó a sonar justo en el momento en que se disponía a salir.

-ya voy-le gritó a quien sea que estuviese perturbando su tranquilidad desde el otro lado.

-ya era hora, te estamos esperando para bajar a desayunar-le dijo la familiar voz de su hermano desde el otro lado, suspiró pesadamente y abrió la puerta adornando su rostro con una amplia, ¡que bien había empezado la mañana!

-ya estoy listo-anunció alegremente viendo como su hermano le devolvía la sonrisa, acto seguido bajaron por las escaleras, no era un trabajo demasiado pesado dado que se encontraban a penas en el tercer piso del hotel y como por arte de magia ya se había enterado media ciudad de que estaban hospedados allí lo cual no les permitía ciertas libertades, como darse el lujo de bajar en ascensor sin que alguien pegara un grito.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las escaleras hablando de la primera tontería que se les cruzara por la mente y riendo de un momento a otro por las ocurrencias del otro, era un alivio haber terminado con esa estúpida discusión de hace unos días, ahora el aire que se respiraba era mucho mas pacifico y menos pesado entre ambos, divisaron a los demás en la enorme estancia del hotel, perfectamente acomodados en los sillones se encontraban Gustav y Georg hablando curiosamente con… ¿una fan?

-buenos días-saludaron ambos al unísono mirando a penas perceptiblemente a la extraña que al instante se puso de pie y se les acercó con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-buenos Día-saludó la chica-mi nombre es Arlen y trabajo en el hotel,-informó-por razones ajenas a nuestros conocimientos me han encargado ser una especie de asistente personal para ustedes hasta que su representante regresé-dijo mirando una hoja que tenía en la mano-y soy su fan-sonrió elevando la mirada.

-en resumen serás madre sustituta-comentó Tom al aire cruzándose de brazos ante lo cual la chica se colocó junto a Bill.

-así es-sonrió-bien ahora les toca desayunar así que andando-agregó empezando a empujar al vocalista en dirección al restauran seguida por los demás, se sentaron en la amplia mesa que se les había preparado y mientras esperaban el desayuno la "asistente" seguía de pie junto a la mesa revisando unas hojas.

-¿a donde se fue David?-le cuestionó el cantante.

-no tengo idea…aunque es normal tomando en cuenta que no estamos para preguntar acerca de su vida personal sino para hacer nuestro trabajo…por cierto chicos deben darse prisa, después del desayuno David dejó ordenes explicitas de que ensayen al menos unas 3 horas-terminó de consultar sus hojas y les sonrió

-siento que nos están explotando-comentó Tom con un suspiro

-eso es por que eres un vago-le dijo Bill sonriente mientras miraba al mesero que les colocaba la comida en frente

-gracias-le contestó.

-no empiecen que es muy temprano-comentó Gustav.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"_we have to go 1000 oceans wide _

_1000 dark years the time is die_

_1000 stars are passing by"_

Podía escuchar su voz por encima del estruendo de instrumentos, tenía un par de horas trabajando dentro de la sala que les ofreció el hotel para ensayar dado que David había dejado ordenes de que no podían salir del lugar y tenían a una muy peligrosa mujer que amenazaba con matarlos de la manera mas cruel si no hacían caso, miró a su hermano tocando la guitarra junto a él.

"_1000 oceans wide"_

Y con esto terminaba el ensayo, gracias a Dios, si seguían así podría terminar doliéndole la garganta y ahí si sería feo el asunto, tomó la botella de agua que se le ofrecía y bebió de ella con calma esperando a reparar algo de sus cuerdas vocales mientras se sentaba en un sofá junto a Gustav y Georg que parecían hablar de algo concerniente a una fiesta.

-ya quiero estar en ese concierto-comentaba Georg mientras que el otro asentía.

-dicen que estuvieron esperando un par de días frente al lugar-comentó Bill sonriente ante la idea.

Se sentó en un mueble cualquiera un poco apartado de los demás para no molestar con las notas que salían de su guitarra, elevó la mirada de la misma en dirección a sus otros tres compañeros clavándola en su hermano, Bill parecía muy entusiasmado con el concierto, todos lo estaban, pero su hermano no había conseguido borrar esa sonrisa de su cara desde que despertara, se le quedó mirando fijamente unos minutos en tal grado de concentración que no sintió en que momento Arlen se le acercó y se sentó junto a él en el suelo, simplemente fue conciente de su presencia cuando una mano se posicionó en su rodilla brevemente en un intento por llamar su atención.

-te gusta tu hermano cierto-comentó la muchacha sonriente mientras se echaba el oscuro pelo atrás

-¿que?-fue lo único que consiguió decir ante la barbaridad que acaba de escuchar, la miró como si fuera el monstruo mas horrible del mundo ante lo cual ella sonrió mas ampliamente.

-no me mires así, no tendría nada de malo, después de todo, si el te gustara y tú a él, entonces no habría problema por que no le estarías obligando a nada.

-no des cosas por sentado, es mi hermano por Dios, ¿como va a gustarme?-cuestionó tratando de no ser escuchado por los demás, vio como la chica pasaba su mirada de él hacia un punto en el sofá e inconcientemente él repitió el mismo acto encontrándose con un Bill que reía dándole a penas una visión de su perfil.

-vamos-le dijo ella sin despegar la mirada de Bill cosa que él tampoco hizo- mírale, ¿nunca has querido saber que tan suave es esa pálida piel que está ante ti? ¿Nunca has querido saber que tan delgada es su cintura o que tan detallada es la línea de su espalda? ¿Saber que se siente cuando le acaricias y su cuerpo tiembla? ¿saber si la dulzura de su ser se le contagió a su piel?-justo en ese momento Bill Giró el rostro al notar un par de miradas clavadas en él-¿ver esos ojos oscurecidos por un sin fin de sensaciones que le provocas?-Bill sonrió a su hermano-¿saber a que saben sus labios?-sonrió Arlen notando como el de rastas se había quedado mirando fijamente esa parte del cuerpo de su hermano que acaba de mencionar-bien-se puso de pie-supongo que no-terminó alejándose del muchacho quien, al darse cuenta de la fijeza de su mirada sobre su hermano la apartó rápidamente volviendo a su guitarra.

Extrañado por esa acción Bill se puso de pie caminando en dirección a su hermano y dejando a los otros dos con Arlen quien al parecer trataba de conveler a Gustav de que le enseñara a tocar la batería, se colocó delante de su hermano y al notar que este no levantaba la vista se sentó junto a él, Tom permanecía con una mano sobre las cuerdas de la Guitarra simplemente tocándolas de cualquier forma con expresión pensativa en su rostro.

-¿ocurre algo Tom?-cuestionó, al instante el otro levantó la mirada y le miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y es que para él realmente era así en ese momento.

-nada-negó con la cabeza empezando a formar notas con las cuerdas de la guitarra para después detenerse y colocarla cuidadosamente sobre sus piernas.

-descuida, el concierto será un éxito como siempre-comentó Bill

-lo sé, yo estaré ahí para eso-sonrió arrogante y juguetón, estuvo tentado a decirle lo que la muchacha acababa de plantearle pero decidió que no tendría sentido comentárselo a Bill, después de todo solo eran cosas de una loca, suspiró.

-chicos, es hora de que se preparen, el concierto será en una hora y tienen que estar listos para cuando llegue David-le dijo la muchacha, una hora después estaban todos sentados en el autobús en dirección al lugar del concierto tras una larga hora de espera en la estancia del hotel y un par de exclamaciones alegres y el deseo de suerte de Arlen.


	3. In die nach

Capitulo II: In die nach._

"_Quédate aquí,_

_las sombras quieren atraparme_

_pero si nos vamos_

_vamonos los dos"_

Los gritos del público eran opacados por su voz, en esos momentos solo existían él, su hermano sentado junto a él y los acordes de la guitarra, sonrió, esa era su canción, la canción que había compuesto para él, para explicar su relación, sus sentimientos, solo que nadie era capaz de ver la realidad de las palabras.

"_Tú eres todo lo que soy_

_y todo lo que corre por mis venas_

_siempre nos apoyaremos_

_da igual donde vayamos, _

_da igual la profundidad"_

Levantó la mirada un instante en dirección a su hermano solamente para encontrarle mirándole y sonriendo, él le devolvió la sonrisa "saber a que saben sus labios" escuchó la voz de Arlen en su cabeza en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se clavaron en los curvados labios de su hermano, bajó la mirada y negó fuertemente con la cabeza mientras se preparaba para el estribillo, debía concentrarse en lo que hacía y dejar de pensar en tonterías.

"_No quiero estar aquí solo_

_quedémonos juntos_

_en la noche_

_alguna vez llegará la hora_

_quedémonos en la noche"_

La voz de Bill sonó alta entre el bullicio de personas que estaban allí, elevó la cabeza sosteniendo el micrófono y cerró momentáneamente los ojos sintiendo la canción a flor de piel tal y como fuera en el momento que la escribió; tal y como fuera en su corazón, regresó la mirada a su hermano pero con el rostro en dirección del publico, mantenía la cabeza gacha totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía, esa era su canción especial y por lo mismo tenía que salir bien.

"_Tú eres todo lo que soy_

_y todo lo que corre por mis venas"_

Se mordió sonriente el labio inferior al escuchar el bullicio que se alzó del publico al finalizar la canción, elevó las manos y se puso de pies, ese era el final del concierto, sintió como Tom también se ponía de pie y ambos salieron del escenario en dirección al backstage, dejó escapar una exclamación de cansancio y se dejó caer en una silla frente a un espejo viendo su reflejo con el pelo en puntas, sonrió, había sido un gran concierto.

-Bien chicos, prepárense para salir dentro de 5 minutos, los fans esperan la gran salida y los autógrafos-les dijo David entrando en el lugar.

-Se han lucido hoy-comentó Gustav a los gemelos

-Cierto, Bill parecías mas motivado que nunca-concedió Georg

-Son solo impresiones suyas-fue lo que dijo el aludido

-¿No habrá fiesta hoy?-preguntó el otro gemelo, eso era que lo necesitaba, una buena fiesta para olvidar lo extraño que se sintió al ver el gesto de su hermano mordiéndose el labio inferior, y a lo mejor de esa forma lograba sacarse de la cabeza la voz de Arlen. ¿Por qué diablos no la ignoró? Hubiera sido fácil, pero no, tenía que escucharla, tenía que haberle prestado atención para ahora tener que escucharla hablar cada que Bill hacía un gesto como el ya típico de sacarle la lengua desde el espejo, cosa que hacía en ese momento al notar que, por pura inconsciencia se le había quedado mirando.

-Esa es una buena pregunta-comentó Georg viendo a su representante.

-Si, pero no quiero que se excedan con eso, recuerden que mañana en la tarde tienen una entrevista y no quiero a un grupo de niños con resaca-comentó este acercándose a la puerta-les dejo para que se preparen, tiene 5 minutos-y salió del lugar.

-Ya deberíamos decirle que no somos los niños de 13 años con los que nos confunde-comentó el baterista mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir su representante para después tomar una revista.

-Pero Bill aún lo parece-comentó Tom señalándole con el dedo índice y sonriendo.

-Tú aún juegas con la Play-comentó el otro girándose y mirándole acusadoramente.

-Y tú sigue teniéndole miedo a todo-siguió fastidiando Tom.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-le sacó la lengua dejando ver el piercing de la misma en un arrebato infantil demasiado común en él.

-¡Si lo es!-dijo apresurándose a contestar con el mismo gesto para cerrar los ojos y poder apartar la mirada del órgano que tan infantilmente su hermano le enseñaba.

-Mejor salgo, ustedes no dejan leer-comentó Gustav cansado poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a fuera seguido de Georg quien comentó algo de comer antes de los autógrafos.

Una vez solos Bill suspiró y volvió a su tarea de terminar consigo mismo para salir también, tomó su neceser y sacó algunas cosas aplicando una ligera capa de polvo sobre su rostro y expandiéndola por el mismo con sumo cuidado ante la atenta mirada de su hermano el cual pasados unos momentos sacudió la cabeza violentamente apartando la mirada de él como llevaba todo el día haciendo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-no pudo evitar preguntarle girándose en su dirección y clavándole la mirada.

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando tonterías-comentó sonriendo pero sin mirarle, tonterías, eso era lo que estaba pensando, por que solo así podía llamar al hecho de haber sentido la urgente necesidad de acariciarle las mejillas a Bill. "Saber que tan suave es esa piel ante ti" escuchó la frase nuevamente en su cabeza ¿Qué tan suave sería la piel de Bill?; Por supuesto que le había tocado un millar de veces pero nunca había prestado especial atención a sus mejillas, a la tonalidad rosa que a veces las cubría cuando hacía frío; por supuesto que sabía que era una piel suave, igual que su dueño, ¿pero por que ahora sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de cerciorarse?, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano quien volvía a terminar de enlistarse cubriendo los labios con una fina capa de carmín, no mas que un simple toque para darle mas color a sus ya de por si rojos labios, se le escapó un suspiró y rápidamente apartó la mirada, definitivamente necesitaba una chica, y la necesitaba urgente

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_

Tomó un trago de su cerveza y miró a su alrededor: Georg estaba sentado hablando o mejor dicho dejando que una chica le coqueteara, sonrió, miró a la pista de baile, Gustav hablaba agradablemente con una chica que parecía tener algún interés en común con él y, muy cerca de esta escena estaba su hermano, suspiró, Tom bailaba con una chica que le coqueteaba descaradamente y él, Tom al fin y al cabo, no hacía mas que sonreír y comérsela con la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando la muchacha se le acercaba más, no debía sorprenderse, después de todo así era Tom.

Sin embargo tampoco podía evitar sentir ese sabor amargo en la boca al verle con esa chica o con cualquier otra; claro que quería que su hermano fuera feliz pero no podía pretender que no le dolía verle con alguien mas, después de todo él seguía amando a su hermano y eso era su maldición, mantenía la mirada clavada en la escena sin pretenderlo haciendo una mueca de disgusto cuando Tom y esa fulana se besaron justo frente a él, tomó otro trago de su cerveza, una carcajada fina junto a él y una ligera caricia en su brazo le hizo girarse.

-¿Eres Bill Kaulitz?-le preguntó la muchacha clavando en él los orbes verde jade, él asintió sutilmente y le sonrió con amabilidad tratando de ser cortes con la desconocida-que bueno, ¿bailas?-le sonrió ella de vuelta.

Se lo pensó detenidamente, no tenía ni remotamente ganas de bailar con aquella muchacha de dudosa sobriedad y poca ropa, miró un instante a su alrededor viendo como su hermano tomaba a la chica por las caderas y le acercaba un poco mas a él, enarqueó una ceja y se giró a la muchacha.

-Claro-sonrió, tomó a la muchacha por el brazo y avanzaron a la pista de baile.

Tom pasó la mirada por veinteava vez por el cuerpo de la despampanante rubia ante él, movía sus caderas deliciosamente cerca de él y sin lugar a dudas era una chica bonita, le sacaba la baba a cualquiera pero, muy extrañamente no conseguía que le enloqueciera hasta el punto de querer tirársela, la había tocado, la había besado, la había atraído mas a él por las caderas y sin embargo no podía pensar en nada que no fueran los gestos de Bill esa noche, como si fuera la primera vez que los llevara a cabo, no podía apartar de su cabeza la imagen de su hermano mordiéndose el labio inferior e inconscientemente mientras pensaba en ello se mordió el propio; no, solo le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto de Arlen, tenía que dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho o terminaría loco…pero por su hermano.

Levantó la mirada buscando con ella a Bill, lo localizó rápidamente, estaba en la barra tomando una cerveza y hablando con una muchacha que a simple vista se notaba un poco pasada de tragos, vio que su hermano le sonreía y aceptaba algo, entonces Bill tomó a la chica por el brazo y la dirigió a la pista de baile, ¿con que su hermano se divertiría esa noche? Mejor así, de esa forma quizá pudiera despejar su mente un poco, volvió la mirada a la muchacha que ahora se estrujaba de espaldas frente a él mientras se subía el cabello y sonrió, si, aquello era lo normal, por que estaría mal que quisiera a Bill de esa forma "no le estarías obligando a nada si el siente lo mismo por ti".

¡Joder! Nuevamente su Arlencienta le estaba hablando, ¡maldición! ¿Como podría acabar con ello? "le gustas a tu hermano" fue lo que le dijo esta vez la voz en su cabeza, de acuerdo, estaba oficialmente loco, ¿De donde había sacado semejante estupidez?, miró en dirección a Bill por un instante quedándose algo perplejo con lo que vio pues prácticamente esa chica intentaba tragarse a Bill por la boca. "yo no le gusto a Bill…ni viceversa" pensó asegurándose de creer en sus propias palabras.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Se miró en el espejo, tenía los ojos algo rojos; se sentía cansado, había sido un día demasiado largo. Colocó nuevamente las cosas en su lugar y salió del baño vestido con su pijama y listo para dormir hasta que llegaran a la siguiente ciudad, extrañamente aquella noche no podían quedarse en un hotel así que simplemente tendrían que esperar hasta llegar a la siguiente ciudad para descansar en una cama de verdad, mientras tendría que conformarse con su litera del autobús, Gustav y Georg se habían ido temprano a la cama, allí solamente quedaban él y su hermano jugando con la play.

-¿No estás cansado?-le preguntó al verle tan atento al juego, el aludido negó con la cabeza-estoy seguro de que a ti la cerveza te funciona como combustible.

-Probablemente-sonrió Tom-por cierto… ¿como te fue con esa chica?-preguntó notando que al mencionarlo la sonrisa se le hacía forzada ¿Y eso por que?

-¿Qué chica?

-La que besabas en la fiesta

-Ella me besó-aclaró el otro con una mueca de asco en la cara-sabía a pura cerveza-comentó recordando el asunto, no pudo evitar preguntarse si el aliento de Tom hubiera sabido a cerveza en ese momento también.

-Ya decía yo que era extraño-comentó recuperando la confianza en su sonrisa-ahora lárgate, que me distraes y si pierdo será tu culpa.

-¡Ojala y pierdas!-llamó su atención y le sacó la lengua para después desaparecer por las escaleras, una vez solo era hora de dejar bastante claro un par de cosas para si mismo, número uno, a él no le gustaba ni le gustaría Bill; número dos, lo de la chica no le había molestado, simplemente le sorprendió; número tres, a él no le gustaba Bill ni le gustaría; número cuatro, tenía que dejar de hacer que Bill le sacara la lengua; y número cinco, tenía que ganar el juego, eso era todo, a él no le gustaba su hermano.

Sabía perfectamente que les era difícil estar separados, pero eran gemelos, es normal, también era obvio que nunca confiaría en nadie como en Bill, pero era su hermano, lo que sentían uno por el otro era algo fuerte, claro, eran los mejores amigos, eran hermanos gemelos y se conocían demasiado entre ellos, pero ese sentimiento no era ese tipo de amor, no lo era, de eso estaba seguro; al menos por su parte…¿y de donde sale eso de al menos por su parte? Bill nunca le ha dado a entender que él si le quiere de esa forma, nunca, y por lo mismo el tampoco podía estar enamorándose de su hermano, no, no y no.

Suspiró pesadamente, definitivamente terminaría loco con este asunto si no paraba de darle vueltas, miró fijamente el auto delante de él dedicándose a correr hasta ganar varias carreras en el proceso, entonces miró el reloj, ya de por si habían regresado tarde, eran las 3 de la mañana, se puso de pie y apagó la consola de juego y se encaminó al baño, 5 minutos después salió dispuesto a dejar de pensar en todo y descansar, subió las escaleras con lentitud y en silencio, sabía que no podría levantar a Georg y Gustav dado que cada uno a su manera encontraba como dormir como un tronco, en especial Gustav que se acostaba escuchando música, pero su hermano tenía el sueño demasiado ligero.

Se acomodó en su cama y cerró los ojos con lentitud sintiendo al instante como el cansancio le adormecía, sin embargo no conseguía hacerlo del todo, se movió de posición y 5 minutos después lo hizo de nuevo, ahora su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Arlen, ¿Por que rayos había pensado eso?

Después de todo la relación que tenía con su hermano era muy estrecha, pero era por que se querían demasiado, pero, entonces ¿Todos serían capaces de ver ese tipo de relación entre ellos? ¿Mas personas serían capaces de suponer que él y Bill…? Negó con la cabeza tratando de apartar esa idea de su mente, él y Bill nada, solo eran ideas de una mujer con cierto desequilibrio mental.

-De acuerdo ¿que te pasa?-el ligero susurró le hizo sobresaltarse un tanto, tan ensimismado estaba que no se había percatado de que Bill se había movido de su litera y se había sentado cómodamente en la suya.

-No me pasa nada-dijo mirándole, logrando distinguir sus facciones en la penumbra, la piel de su rostro estaba limpia, los rasgos eran demasiado finos, demasiado suaves y sutiles, incluso podían llegar a ser ligeramente femeninos, ¿Así serían los suyos también?

-¿Seguro? Por que no lo parece-pero su hermano no le escuchó, inconciente elevó una mano hasta su mejilla acariciándola como cuando eran niños-¿Tomi?-se extrañó el cantante pero no se le ocurrió ni remotamente apartarse.

-Déjame dormir Bill-susurró apartando la mano y dándole la espalda acomodándose de lado.

-Buenas noches Tom…y procura moverte menos-dijo tras un suspiro, se puso de pie y desapareció internándose en su cama, eso había sido demasiado raro, hacía tiempo que no tenía ese gesto con su hermano, pero lo peligroso no había sido el tener ese simple gesto, no, lo peligroso fue que realmente le gustase el contacto, demasiado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo III: ._

Encendió el televisor que lucía triunfante delante de él, agradecía de sobremanera poder pasar esa noche en una cama de verdad dentro de una habitación real, lo que no le agradaba del todo era tener que compartir la habitación con Tom; le ponía demasiado nervioso el saber que le tendría tan cerca durante toda una noche y que no podría hacer nada, suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer en el sofá delante de la misma acomodándose medio acostado en el con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del mullido lugar mientras pasaba canales deteniéndose al ver su rostro expandido por toda la pantalla.

-¿Puedes creerlo?-comentó sonriente mientras subía el volumen del televisor, Tom levantó la mirada de su guitarra y miró la pantalla esbozando una sonrisa al recordar el momento en que habían filmado aquel video…

Flash Back (aunque no les guste XD)

-No, no y no-repitió-no permitiré que se suba en ese sitio, primero sobre mi cadáver-exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-Tendremos un colchón inflable, de esos que usan en las escenas de este tipo en las películas-le aclaró David.

-Ya dije que no, y es definitivo.

-¿Pero cual es el problema? Ni que fuera a saltar de verdad-comentó Bill sonriente.

-No me importa si no piensas ni mirar hacia abajo, dije que no, y eso es un no definitivo, me niego rotundamente a que te pares en el filo de un techo-dijo evidentemente enojado por el hecho.

-Pues me vale, es parte del video y quiero hacerlo.

La discusión terminó ahí, realmente ninguno estaba de humor para ponerse a perder el tiempo en ese momento, así que simplemente se dedicaron a hacer su trabajo, sin embargo en el preciso instante en que Bill se colocó en el filo del edificio Tom sintió como el corazón se le subía a la garganta, por mucho que fuera una actuación, a nadie le gusta ver a su hermano a punto de lanzarse, ¿y si se mareaba o daba un paso en falso y no caía en el lugar correcto? ¿Quien le devolvería a su hermano entonces?

Desvió la mirada de la dolorosa escena, no estaba preparado para pasar por eso aunque fuera falso, y la sensación de vértigo no le abandonó en ningún momento hasta que todas las escenas de ese tipo terminaron; al menos le sirvió de algo que su hermano siempre que terminara allí se le acercara y le sonriera, cuando lo viera su madre seguro le daba un infarto.

End of Flash back

-Aún sigo creyendo que pudiste haber usado un doble para aquello-comentó volviendo a su guitarra.

-Eres un cobarde-le espetó.

-Debí empujarte cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-A lo mejor-sonrió poniéndose de pie.

"_just take my hand_

_give it a chance_

_don't jump"_

Entonó junto con la televisión mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano en la cama y le clavaba la mirada viéndole tocar notas sin sentido con las cuerdas, sonrió para si suavemente, le gustaba verle tocar, siempre parecía tan concentrado en ello, como si sus pensamientos solamente volaran en dirección a las notas que sus dedos producían; en momentos como aquel le gustaría ser esa guitarra que tan fijamente miraba Tom, ser aquel instrumento que tocaba con tanto cuidado de no dañarle, dejó escapar un ligero suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Que?- le escuchó decir sin apartar la mirada de las cuerdas.

-Nada-dijo simplemente poniéndose de pie rápidamente y dándole la espalda dirigiéndose al baño: Solo cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de la vista de Bill elevó la mirada, había sentido la fijeza de los ojos de su gemelo sobre él, como si le provocara un indescriptible placer verle tan concentrado en tocar, le había sentido quedársele viendo con demasiada fijeza y eso le había puesto extrañamente nervioso, ¿Por qué razón Bill se le había quedado mirando de esa forma? Por que no era la manera usual en la que le miraba ¿o si? ¿Y él desde cuando se fija en como le mira su hermano? Y no solo eso, ¿Por qué se había sentido repentinamente incomodo con aquella atenta mirada puesta sobre él? Suspiró, ¿Y por que rayos no podía apartar de su mente lo suave que era la piel de Bill?

Cerró los ojos irritado consigo mismo arrepintiéndose al momento por haber hecho aquello, en cuanto cerraba los ojos captaba el rostro de Bill entre la oscuridad de la noche, la forma sutil de su sonrisa, e incluso podía escucharle deseándole buenas noches, y lo peor de todo era que le gustaba demasiado la sensación que le provocaba aquello, ese ligero y gracioso calor en el estomago; abrió los ojos de golpe, no, a él no le gustaba su hermano, no, no y no, simplemente estaba confundido por las palabras de una loca que lamentablemente había tenido la desgracia de escuchar.

Tomó fuertemente la guitarra entre las manos y empezó a tocar sin reconocer del todo la melodía simplemente repitiendo algo que hacía siempre que no quería pensar: dejarse envolver por las notas que producían las cuerdas como si su vida dependiera de que hiciera aquello.

-Tomi a ti te pasa algo-le escuchó comentar a un Bill que recientemente salía del baño.

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada-le respondió

-Mentiroso, estás demasiado tranquilo como para no tener nada-le espetó sentándose a su lado.

-Simplemente estoy molesto de acuerdo-soltó sin pensar mirándole, llevaba el pelo peinado hacia abajo ocultando con uno de sus mechones el ojo derecho.

-¿Por lo de la entrevista?-preguntó tragando en seco.

La entrevista, claro, era eso lo que tenía a Tom tan ido, normalmente le hubiera importado un pepino, hubiera salido de fiesta aunque no encontrara ninguna en toda la ciudad, por que así era él, cuando estaba irritado, pero la entrevista había sido realmente molesta al final.

Todo había iniciado como siempre, se levantaron faltando poco para salir, comieron algo, se prepararon y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban sentados mientras alguien contaba con los dedos los segundos que les faltaban para estar al aire.

-Buenos días a todos, como les prometimos, hoy les presentaremos a un grupo de Rock que está rompiendo esquemas en toda Europa y el mundo, Tokio Hotel-aclaró la entrevistadora señalando a los chicos que saludaron desde sus asientos-chicos díganme, ¿Qué se siente ver tanta aceptación por parte del publico tanto Alemán como estadounidense?-preguntó la comentarista mirando a Bill quien le sonrió y se acercó el micrófono a los labios.

-Pues, es una gran alegría ver que nuestra música puede llegar a todas partes del mundo, realmente nos sentimos agradecidos con todas las personas que nos siguen-terminó mirando a la mujer antes de que su gemelo le arrebatara el micrófono de las manos.

-Es increíble ver a tanta gente esperando por nosotros, realmente es una gran sensación escucharles gritar cada que salimos al escenario- agregó.

La entrevista surgió en torno a este tipo de preguntas, algunas un poco personales para Bill y siempre medio interrumpidas sus respuestas por su hermano quien, como era de costumbre, peleaba por el micrófono, sin embargo la entrevista fue lo mas normal, lo que sin duda le había molestado a Tom fue el hecho de que en mas de una ocasión tubo que poner cara de perro buldog cuando un chico de dudosa inclinación sexual le insinuaba algo que obviamente ponía de mal humor a Tom, suspiró, la gota que derramó el vaso de su escasa paciencia fue el encontrar fuera de la puerta de salida todo un sequito de pervertidos dispuestos a cualquier cosa por el vocalista.

Un suspiro por parte del mayor le devolvió al tiempo presente, le vio ponerse de pie y llevarse una mano a la cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba, sabía perfectamente que su hermano era sobre protector con él, pero parecía realmente molesto cuando todo aquello pasó, sonrió para si, en aquel instante se había permitido el lujo de sentirse alagado, parecía que su hermano estaba celoso.

-Seguro que te sientes alagado por ello-le escuchó comentar desde la puerta del baño.

-Estás equivocado-contestó mirándole desde su posición sentado en la cama-fue bastante divertido, pero nada mas-sonrió.

-Divertido-le miró como si estuviera loco -¿Qué tiene de divertido que un grupo de chicos raros te siga?

-La cara que pusiste cuando ocurrió-comentó logrando que su hermano le mirara por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué cara puse?-preguntó mirándole a los ojos ante lo cual su hermano le sonrió mas ampliamente.

-Pusiste cara de estreñido-comentó divertido poniéndose de pie al instante y huyendo rápidamente de un Tom que amenazaba con cobrársela.

-¿Y que cara pretendías que pusiera? ¿Querías que sonriera cuando un tipo quiere meterte de todo menos miedo?

-exagerado-comentó colocando las manos en las caderas-ni que fuera a aceptarles; yo tengo buen gusto-comentó orgulloso.

-si, claro.

-es cierto-se colocó delante de él-¿sabes que?-se inclinó ligeramente hacía delante-que no me creas es tú problema-terminó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-como quieras-suspiró el otro-pero como me entere de que se vuelven a querer pasar de listos les dejo sin ojos-comentó regresando sus pasos en dirección al baño y encerrándose en el.

El pelinegro suspiró pesadamente, cada día entendía menos a su hermano, primero se le queda mirando de manera extraña y cuando parece darse cuenta de ello retira la mirada como si quemara, entonces de vez en cuando parecía ausente, y eso desde aquella última visita a un hotel hace ya una semana, realmente cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando.

Se dejó caer en la cama acostado y tomó el reproductor de música que sabía traía su hermano siempre consigo y se los colocó en los oídos dispuesto a ignorar todo a su alrededor, mientras mas vueltas le diera al hecho mas caía en la conclusión de que tenía haber sido algo que le hubiera dicho aquella chica o algo que él había hecho que había sacado de quicio a su hermano. Se acurrucó mas en la cama mientras ponía la música a todo volumen; podía contar con los dedos de las manos las canciones que tenía su hermano que le gustaban, pero secretamente había introducido su propia música en una de las tantas ocasiones en las que habían estado en casa.

**Abrió silenciosamente la puerta sabiendas de que su hermano yacía dormido en la cama con las mantas cubriendo su rostro para evitar que la luz se colara y le despertara, cosa bastante complicada tomando en cuenta que todas y cada una de las ventanas de la habitación estaban cerradas y que incluso la rendija de la puerta tenía una manta a modo de tapadera para que no entrara la luz del exterior; de no ser por el aire acondicionado ya se habría asfixiado allí.**

**Sonrió con cierta malicia, sabía perfectamente que Tom se levantaba de mal humor cuando alguien se atrevía a perturbar su sueño, y más cuando era adrede, pero realmente no pudo evitarlo, entró con cautela a la habitación y se dejó caer sin ningún miramiento sobre su hermano acomodándose sobre su cuerpo como si de una cama se tratara.**

**Al instante sintió como el cuerpo de su gemelo se movía bajo el suyo propio intentando en vano liberarse del peso extra, se removió mas durante unos minutos hasta terminar destapándose con gesto frustrado y enojado**

**-¿Por qué rayos no te vas a molestar a otro lugar? ¿Qué no es el departamento lo bastante grande para ello?-comentó algo molesto el de rastras.**

**-es que no es lo mismo…no hay nadie en este piso que pongo la misma cara de perro buldózer que tú-comentó riéndose pero sin moverse ni un ápice de su posición sabiendo que aquello sacaba aún mas de quicio a Tom.**

**-Bill, bájate-le advirtió.**

**-¿y si no que?-sonrió.**

**-te aseguro que me vengaré de la manera mas cruel que se te pueda ocurrir.**

**-¡jah!, eso quiero verlo-dijo algo escéptico.**

**-¡Bill quítate de encima!-exclamó a sabiendas de que no serviría de mucho.**

**-no-sonrió el otro satisfecho con su labor de molestar a su gemelo-no quiero-dijo como todo un niño mientras se acomodaba nuevamente sobre su hermano ignorando los quejidos del mismo olímpicamente, con lentitud se colocó de tal forma que le fuera simple ver el rostro de recién levantado de Tom que dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración al verle terminar acostado en su regazo, alzó una mano mecánicamente y le acarició el pelo y las mejillas.**

**-¿por que tienes que ser tan podidamente necio ah?-le cuestionó en tono aún algo soñoliento.**

**-por que solo así te dejas convencer de prestarme atención-comentó con algo de sinceridad, realmente le sorprendía de sobremanera el hecho de que el y su hermano se hallan separado tanto desde que se hicieron famosos, y no necesariamente tenían que estar uno lejos del otro para estar separados, ocurría que Tom había decidido que tenía todo una vida por delante y por lo mismo tanto tenía que disfrutar de lo que la vida le daba; de las piernas que se le abrían con solo guiñar un ojo.**

**Al principio se le había hecho bastante pesado hacerle frente a todo ello, enfrentarse al hecho de que lo que sentía por su hermano no era amor fraternal no había sido exactamente algo sencillo, tenía que hacerle frente a que cada contacto que recibía de su gemelo le quemaba la piel como si fuera fuego, el saber también que estaba mal le destrozaba, y entonces, cuando sentía que todo podría ser soportable simplemente por verle sonreírle de esa forma que solo él sabe hacer resulta que empieza a desvirgar mujeres como si de arrancar hojas de un cuaderno se tratara; simple, fácil y satisfactorio.**

**Suspiró pesadamente, hubiera sido soportable de no ser por el hecho de que tanto sus propios sentimientos como el hecho de las noches de juerga que se daba su hermano les hubieran hecho mella, era como pelear contra l imposible, solo agradecía aquellos pequeños momentos que, como aquel, podía compartir con el de rastras.**

**-eso no es cierto-dijo el otro a modo de excusa-es que tú siempre andas de arriba para abajo.**

**-lo dice alguien que anda de cama en cama haciendo solo Dios sabe que cosas-le comentó elevando la mirada en su dirección, el rostro de su igual se tensó ligeramente, sabía que en aquello tenía razón y por lo mismo Tom nunca podría encontrar con que rebatirle.**

**-anda, levántate, abajo te espera Andreas para "aprovechar el tiempo"-comentó levantándose del regazo de Tom quedando sentado en la cama, el otro simplemente suspiró, se acercó a Bill y depositó un suave beso en su frente para después dirigirse a la ducha, era inútil discutir cuando Bill tenía la razón, empezando por que no tenía como rebatir ese argumento, y terminando por que sabía que de todas formas terminaría cediendo ante su hermano.**

**Se quedó en su lugar por unos instantes aún algo extrañado por el gesto de Tom pero bastante complacido con el mismo, miró a su ardedor constatando la falta de suelo y negó con la cabeza, algún día encontraría el piso perdido de la habitación de su hermano, si que realmente seguía allí; miró el ordenador que descansaba sobre el escritorio con el reproductor conectado aparentemente cargándose y se acercó al mismo constatando la mierda de música que tenía el de rastas en el aparato, tomó el Mouse y se dedicó a introducir su propia carpeta en el aparato, ¡ya no mas sufrir con la música del desordenado de su gemelo!**

**"Green Day, Simple plan, Nena…que mas, que mas…. A ver" pensaba a medida que sincronizaba el aparato, justo cuando terminó de sincronizarse y en el preciso instante en que se disponía a meter otra carpeta escucha como se abre la puerta del baño, con rapidez cerró el programa y se giró encontrándose con algo a lo que realmente no se sentía listo para enfrentar; un Tom únicamente vestido con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, con las rastas al aire goteando alegres gotitas que caían al suelo y el cuerpo ligeramente húmedo, reprimió un suspiró y se puso de pie sin decir palabra dispuesto a salir de allí, de lo contrario seguro que metería la pata, y en ese caso si que no habría vuelta atrás.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo IV: ._**_

Daba vueltas en la cama sin poder evitarlo, se había pasado el día entre recuerdos que, si bien eran gratos, también terminaban de alguna manera inusual relacionándose con las palabras de su odiada Arlencienta; aún en la penumbra de la habitación podía distinguir la figura de Bill acostado de lado en la cama frente a él y para colmo podía escucharle respirar suavemente, dejó escapar un quejido bajo, Dios, como odiaba tener tantas dudas existenciales.

-¿Tomy?-le escuchó decir desde el otro lado de la habitación-¿estás despierto, cierto?

-Si-atinó a contestar sentándose en al cama -¿Qué ocurre?-le miró ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su cama quedando sentado frente a él.

-No puedo dormir-dijo simplemente, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, la entrevista, el enojo de su hermano por ello, las canciones que había escuchado no paraban de darle vueltas haciendo una extraña e ilógica unión de frases entre ellas formando un conjunto extraño y divertido que no le dejaba dormir; hizo un ligero puchero por pura inercia en la oscuridad.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Que te cante una canción de cuna?

-Hay no, por favor, dije que quería dormir no tener pesadillas.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes-sonrió recostándose de lado en la cama y cerrando los ojos, lo último que le apetecía era no poder dormir aquella noche por culpa de su gemelo. Sintió como el otro se tumbaba frente a él acomodándose de espaldas a deducir por el cabello que chocaba contra su cara, por increíble que pareciera en aquel momento solo pudo darse cuenta de lo extraño que era que el cuerpo de su hermano se acoplara al suyo de manera tan perfecta, como si hubieran sido fabricados con el mismo molde; eran gemelos, esa era la razón-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Bill?

-Preparándome para dormir Tomy ¿Qué acaso no se nota?-le escuchó susurrar al otro de la manera mas simple.

-¿Y no puedes hacerlo en tu propia cama?-se quejó el de rastras demasiado cansado como para moverle él mismo.

-Quieres dejar de quejarte, no tenías ningún problema cuando éramos niños-se giró el otro dándole la cara y acariciando suavemente su cabello enredando una de las rastas entre sus dedos.

-Éramos niños, y ya no lo somos, así de simple-dijo dejándose hacer notando como el tacto lo iba dejando en un dulce sopor entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Deja de estar buscando pretextos-susurró a su vez el pelinegro mientras ahogaba un ligero bostezo, sin pensarlo demasiado se abrazó al cuerpo de su hermano apoyando la cabeza en su pecho usándolo como peluche tamaño familiar.

Toda aquella situación se le hacía ligeramente extraña, habían dormido en la misma cama innumerables veces antes, cuando eran niños y a medida que crecían, Bill siempre encontraba una excusa valida para meterse en su cama, sin embargo desde que su vida como estrellas comenzó, eran pocas las veces que se encontraban en esta forma; respiró profundo, no tenía ningún problema con permanecer así con Bill, después de todo le gustaba el tacto con su hermano…un momento ¿le gustaba el tacto con su hermano?

¡Pues si! Le gustaba el aroma suave y dulce que desprendía el cuerpo del otro y la suavidad de su piel, que nunca había entendido del todo de donde salió, le gustaba el calor de su cuerpo, siempre le había gustado, por que le recordaba a casa, le recordaba que tenía que cuidarle y procurar que nada le ocurriera. Extendió las manos y aferró mas a su hermanito a su cuerpo por la cintura extrañado al notar la suave curvatura de la misma, aquello le recordaba a cuando eran niños y podían andar por las calles sujetos de la mano sin pensar en lo que dirían.

Y con ese recuerdo vino uno que le hizo poner un poco mas de fuerza en el abrazo, recordó una camiseta, "Kill Bill" decía, eso jamás, él no permitiría que aquello ocurriera, nadie nunca podría apartar a Bill de su lado.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Miró el monitor y dejó un suspiro de frustración, estaba aburrido hasta mas no poder, los otros tres estaban en el piso de abajo desayunando y él que no se sentía del todo bien para comer, permanecía en su cuarto del departamento con la nariz pegada al cristal de la pantalla de su PC, se la había pasado viendo fotografías de ellos, buscando tonterías en la Internet y riéndose hasta mas no poder con las imágenes animadas que encontraba de si mismo, incluso una en donde jugaba con su pearcing de la lengua y terminaba diciendo "So hot"; definitivamente las fans tenían una ligera obsesión por su lengua.

Pasó a la otra ventanilla que mostraba a su hermano sentado sobre su adorado bebé, si, había muy pocas cosas en el mundo que Tom cuidaba tanto como a su precioso cadillac; un toqué en la puerta le hizo cerrar la ventanilla por inercia antes de que su habitación se viera invadida por el antes mencionado que traía consigo una bandeja con pan tostado y jugo de naranja.

-¿Y eso?-cuestionó mirándolo como si realmente no conociera la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Si claro, finge que no sabes que tienes que comer Bill-dijo el otro cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que se colocaba detrás de su gemelo menor mirando la pantalla por sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

-Pero…Tomy no tengo hambre-se quejó haciendo un puchero inflando las mejillas como cuando era niño.

-A mi me vale, ayer te estabas muriendo de fiebre y ahora no quieres comer; mas te vale que lo hagas por que no seré yo quien lidie con las fans cuando no tengamos cantante.

-No me voy a morir.

-Si, claro, como no, y yo soy papa Nicolás.

-Bueno, en ese caso quiero que me traigas una figura de carne y hueso-comentó girándose en dirección a su gemelo y sonriendo, últimamente se la habían pasado así, desde la noche en que durmieron juntos en el hotel, sin embargo si bien a él le había servido para sentir que su hermano le pertenecía aún de alguna forma, para su gemelo solo había servido para hacer crecer mas sus dudas existenciales acerca de sus sentimientos por su hermano.

Se le quedó mirando en silencio por unos instantes, era su hermano menor, la única cosa que había prometido proteger aún a costa de su propia vida, y sin embargo, siempre había sentido aquella extraña necesidad de verle, aún cuando estaban molestos, y aunque su orgullo no le dejara ser el que diera su brazo a torcer, siempre había tenido aquella imperiosa necesidad de hacerle saber que él estaba allí, y siempre había sido amor fraternal ¿cierto? Por que eso es lo que siente un hermano por el otro, y no debía de confundir sus sentimientos por otros.

A menos que siempre lo hubiera hecho; ¿y si realmente a él sí le gustaba? ¿Si realmente ese amor si era de esa clase de amor? ¿y si toda su vida había estado confundiendo ese sentimiento con algo plenamente fraternal? "¡te lo dije!" exclamó su querida Arlencianta en su cabeza "cállate" le dijo ante lo cual la vocecita empezó a vociferar "podrías ignorarme si realmente estuviera equivocada, después de todo solamente soy producto de tu imaginación".

-No me mires así, era una broma-exclamó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y estirando un tanto los brazos para dejarse caer juguetonamente sobre su hermano-en serio que no tengo hambre-cerró los ojos.

-Sabes que tienes que comer.

-Pero no quiero.

Tom suspiró pesadamente, cuando a Bill se le mete una cosa en la cabeza no hay quien se la saque, y mas aún cuando se ve inmovilizado por el cuerpo del mismo, su hermano tenía la mala costumbre de sentarse sobre sus rodillas cada que se enfermaba, ¡como si el fuera su niñera o algo así!

Le sintió acomodar la cabeza en su hombro como si de un niño se tratara y sin poder evitarlo estiró una mano acariciando suavemente su mejilla, le gustaba la piel de su hermano, era suave, mucho más aún que la de algunas chicas, parecía seda pura; se dio cuenta de su error al verse asaltado por un pensamiento nada fraternal relacionado con su hermano, sus propias manos, y aquella suave piel que estaba a la orden del día ante si. Negó con la cabeza tratando de apartar la idea antes de empezar a crear imágenes mentales nada decentes y poco convenientes en ese momento.

Escuchó como a Bill se le escapaba un suspiro que chocó contra su cuello y sintió como al instante se le erizaba la piel, mala idea, muy mala, tenía que salir de allí, y rápido; con algo de brusquedad apartó a su gemelo de si y salió de la habitación dando una excusa tonta para después terminar internándose en su habitación sin darse cuenta de la expresión de su hermano.

Le vio salir y se tumbó en la cama mordiéndose el labio inferior con frustración tratando de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, algo andaba demasiado mal, eso se notaba, y lo peor es que tenía que ver solamente con él, y, maldita sea, no podía evitar que algo andará mal consigo mismo, ¿como rayos había permitido que esto fuera tan lejos? Pero había sido inevitable, ¿o no? ¿Puedes evitar enamorarte de una persona? Por supuesto que no puedes evitarlo, pero era su hermano, esto estaba mal, y sin embargo no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara cuando estuvo entre sus brazos, cuando respiró su aroma, Tom era como una maldita droga; adictivo.

Ahogó un sollozo siendo consiente de que todos sus esfuerzos por no llorar habían terminado en la basura, ya sin remedio dejó que las cristalinas gotas cayeran por sus mejillas manchándolas con el negro de su rimel, era su culpa por enamorarse de quien no debía, precisamente de quien jamás le amaría de la misma manera, por inercia volvió a morderse el labio inferior haciéndose daño esta vez en el proceso, mucho se había tardado en ello, había intentado ser fuerte, incluso había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, pero, ¿Cómo se sobrelleva algo como aquello cuando esa persona está siempre ahí?. Cerró los ojos con lentitud procurando hacer el menor ruido mientras se ahogaba en esto, la única cosa que no podía compartir con su hermano.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Clavó la mirada en el blanco techo de su cuarto y dejó escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente tratando de encontrarle una explicación coherente a la extraña sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el calido aliento de Bill chocar contra su cuello, no era algo normal, o al menos no se había percatado antes de que aquello solía ocurrirle.

"Eso es por que a penas ahora te das cuenta de que te gusta la sensación" le comentó su adorada Arlencienta, y eso que el nunca había tenido conciencia, ahora tenía que lidiar con una que para colmo aseguraba fervientemente que le gustaba su hermano. "Tú también le gustas a él" le rebatió la vocecilla "claro, claro, como no" pensó él a su vez.

"A ver Tomy, analicemos, te gusta tocarle, te gusta sentirle cerca de ti, te gusta que te mire y para colmo te pones celoso por que besó a una chica en una fiesta y después aseguras fervientemente que es tuyo y que nadie lo tocara". Se llevó las manos a la frente dejando escapar un gruñido de queja, maldecía tener conciencia y aún más maldecía que esta tuviera razón en sus palabras.

Al menos en ciertas cosas tenía que admitir que si tenía razón, pero tampoco era para hacer una situación diferente de la que realmente era, quizás se estaba precipitando, a lo mejor y solo era producto de su imaginación, tal vez todo esto es culpa de eso vocecita en su cabeza, incluido lo ocurrido en la habitación hace unos minutos antes, suspiró, ¿entonces por que le daba tantas vueltas al asunto?

Unos golpecitos en la puerta le trajeron a la realidad, se lo pensó detenidamente, no tenía ganas de charlar con nadie, pero menos ganas tenía de ponerse a descubrir el embrollo que él mismo se estaba haciendo en la cabeza así que con un quedo "pase" acalló los insistentes golpes que amenazaban con enojarle mas de lo que ya estaba con el universo.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó un Georg que se abría paso entre la extrañamente ordenada habitación de su amigo, suspiró, se notaba el trabajo de la gente de aseo, sin embargo no dijo nada referente a ello y se sentó en el borde de la cama de su amigo.

-¿Por qué debió de pasar algo?-fue la respuesta que recibió mientras se incorporaba sentado en la cama y le miraba con cara de no entender nada.

-Por que fui a ver que tal seguía Bill, a petición de Gustav-se excusó el ojiverde-y le escuché sollozar detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio, pensé que se habían peleado o algo-terminó.

-¿Sollozando?-se extrañó-¿estás seguro?

-Se distinguir entre un sollozo y un suspiro Tom-le contestó algo escéptico-anda, suéltalo, ¿Qué le hiciste a tú hermano?

-¡No le he hecho nada!-se defendió-pero supongo que ni tu ni Gustav se lo creerán y me jorobaran la existencia hasta que admita haber hecho algo.

-Es lo mas probable-dijo viéndole ponerse de pie, no era necesario preguntarle a donde iba, eso era demasiado obvio, se iba con Bill; y no esperaba menos del gemelo mayor, si en algo siempre había estado de acuerdo con Gustav era en ese extraño sentimiento que compartían entre ellos, una especie de conexión que suponían tenía que ver con el hecho de que fueran gemelos y por todo lo que tuvieron que afrontar en la niñez-después de todo las circunstancias influyen bastante-comentó una vez solo haciendo referencia a una frase que había escuchado en algún lugar.

Se puso de pie y caminó de vuelta a la salida, también era necesario remarcar que, últimamente os gemelos se comportaban de una manera extraña, en especial el de rastas; Tom parecía vivir en la luna desde hace ya un mes y, muy a pesar de que a veces se aprovechaba de la situación para vencerle en los videojuegos, tenía que admitir que no le alegraba del todo verle tan distraído pero, a fin de cuentas, eso era algo que, le gustara o no, no le concernía a él, en todo caso era cuestión de hermanos y él ya no se metía en líos familiares; en los de chicas quizá, pero familiares jamás.

-¿Y bien?-le cuestionó el batería una vez entró en su campo de visión ante lo cual el bajista elevó los hombros para dejarlos caer dando a entender que no tenía ni idea.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Por alguna extraña razón sintió un ligero deyabú cuando tocó con el dorso de la mano la puerta de la habitación de Bill y solo recibió por respuesta un silencio sepulcral, intentó nuevamente con los golpes en la puerta aún sabiendo que esta no estaba cerrada.

-Bill…-dijo a través de ella tras unos minutos silencio y al no recibir respuesta igual que antes terminó por abrir la placa de madera dejando entrar en su campo de visión a un Bill acostado boca abajo en la cama, tenía el rostro oculto en las almohadas, parecía dormir, pero su hermano no era tan buen actor, no frente a él; se acercó con cautela a la cama sentándose cerca del cuerpo de su hermano y acariciando suavemente los cabellos de su nuca-¿Qué te ocurre?-atinó a preguntar con sutileza procurando no terminar alterándole en el proceso.

Por toda respuesta solo escuchó el ya habitual silencio que empezaba a sacarle de quicio, sin embargo procuró mantenerse calmado, no sea que terminé metiendo aún mas la pata, últimamente eso se le estaba dando demasiado bien; continuó acariciándole el cabello hasta que el pelinegro estuvo lo suficientemente dispuesto como para girar el rostro mojado en lagrimas negras y mirarle a la cara, tenía una mueva de dolor que no era fácil de disimular, le vio aspirar por la nariz al tiempo que, como hacía unos días, se acomodaba sobre el regazo del mayor aún sin decir palabra alguna; las lágrimas seguían bajando silenciosamente por su rostro.

-¿Cuándo pasó?-preguntó el pelinegro tras un largo rato de silencio.

-¿Cuándo pasó que?-cuestionó a su vez viendo como el otro se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿En que momento de nuestras vidas terminamos siendo tan…tan inusualmente cortantes el uno con el otro? ¿Cuándo empezamos a comportarnos como si nunca hubieran pasado la mitad de las cosas que ocurrieron?-le miró con ojos acuosos.

-No lo sé-dijo sinceramente-aunque debo admitir que realmente ninguno hizo nada por impedirlo.

-Tal vez simplemente aceleramos el proceso, ambos-suspiró el menor-¿sabes que es lo mas cómico?-aspiró por la nariz-que antes este tipos de cosas eran normales entre nosotros, ahora siempre ponemos una excusa para estar así, ¿simplemente crecimos no?

-Eso no es una excusa Bill…además no me has dicho ¿que es lo que te tiene pensando en esto ahora?

-No lo sé del todo, supongo que simplemente estoy nostálgico…

"Le haces falta Tom" ¡y dale con la vocecita esa!...pero ni hablar, no era momento para que hiciera su gran aparición.

-Vamos ¿No me digas que estás así por la forma en que salí de aquí hace un rato?

-Quizás…ya dije que no lo sé ¿de acuerdo?-exclamó levantándose de buenas a primeras manteniendo el rostro cerca del de su hermano, tal ves demasiado cerca, según lo veía el gemelo mayor que de inmediato apartó la mirada, por alguna extraña razón en ese preciso momento se fijó en los labios de su igual, y eso no le preocupó, no, lo que le preocupó fue descubrir que los encontraba bastante tentadores.

-Bien, de acuerdo Bill, solo intentaba ayudar, de todas formas las cosas no han cambiado tanto como tú dices, solo crecimos, como tú mismo afirmaste, ahora vemos el mundo de otro modo, eso es todo-finalizó mirando los ojos de su igual y dando por terminado el tema.

Sin embargo ambos sabían que eso no era del todo cierto, al menos no ahora, algo ocurría, y tenía que ver estrechamente con sus sentimientos, el punto era, ¿Cómo expresarlos? ¿Cómo aceptarlos? ¿Cómo sobrellevarlos?; Bill negó con la cabeza, demasiadas cuestiones psicológicas para un solo día.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Esperaban con la ansiedad pintada en los ojos, Gustav no hacía mas que jugar con las baquetas tocando con ellas cualquier superficie que se le ofreciera, Georg miraba ceñudo su bajo estando totalmente convencido de que este tenía un ligero defecto que solo era producto de su paranoia, Tom lucía tranquilo y él, por su parte, mantenía el micrófono firmemente apretado contra sus dedos, a penas unos minutos les separaban de las fans que gritaban su nombre afuera; expectantes, las chicas gritaban lo primero que se les venía a la cabeza e incluso, para hacer tiempo, empezaron a tararear "Rette mich" mientras esperaban la aparición.

El de rastras clavó la mirada en su gemelo, lucía unos pantalones llenos de cipers en las piernas, un t-shirt negro y una chaqueta de tela del mismo tono con brillos; aquel día se había afanado bastante en arreglarse con la excusa de que tenía que verse bien para sus fans, cosa que, si bien era cierto, también era un poco falso, sabía que Bill disfrutaba bastante de arreglar su imagen, pero algo le decía que había gato encerrado en su argumento aquella noche.

El encargado cerca de ellos les avisó que les quedaban escasos minutos detrás del telón; vio sonreír a Bill como un niño pequeño ante aquella afirmación y él por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma manera, tenía que admitir que su hermano tenía una hermosa sonrisa, una que contagiaba su alegría a cualquiera, mas sin embargo su propia sonrisa fue disminuyendo al ver como de la nada salía una tipa cualquiera, y la llamó así por no encontró como llamar a alguien que de la nada se aparecía, tomaba al pelinegro por un brazo con la excusa de tener ordenes expresas de su representando y apartarlo de la vista de todos.

Enarqueó una ceja evidentemente molesto, podía pasar aquello, lo que no pasaba del todo era que Bill la abrazase como si la conociera de toda la vida y pareciera estar agradeciéndole algo, o no, eso si que no, primero una fulana lo besa frente a él y ahora él, ¡por su propio albeldrío abraza y besa en las mejillas con inusual confianza a una tipa X que salio de va a saber Dios donde! ¡Por Dios, si le sonreía hasta con intima confianza! O no…lo que no podía ser cierto era lo que, increíblemente, reconocía que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; celos.

Suspiró entre aliviado y asustado cuando le vio regresar con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, vio como le dirigió una sutil mirada antes de darle la espalda y empezar a caminar en dirección al escenario para hacer su gran aparición; "entonces Tom ¿Qué me dices?" escuchó la vocecita en su cabeza, aferró la guitarra en su mano "solo puedo decirte un cosa" suspiró dándose cuenta de que una vez admitido aquello, ya no abría forma de volver atrás "Joder, es probable que tengas razón" exclamó frustrado para si mismo en el preciso instante en que las luces del escenario le daban en la cara.


	6. Chapter 7

_Lamento mucho esto, pero me salté este cap mientras actualizaba sorry_

_Capitulo V: _

Los gritos de las fans se hicieron mucho más fuertes a medida que salían al escenario, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que estuvieran mas cerca de las mismas, mas bien los gritos se intensificaron en el preciso momento en que el cantante entró en su campo de visión, el pelinegro elevó las manos al aire y sonrió abiertamente a su publico mientras los demás salían detrás de él, minutos después los acordes empezaron a sonar hasta ensordecer un tanto el bullicio que se extendía sobre ellos.

Miró insistentemente las cuerdas de su guitarra al tiempo que con los dedos hacía que los acordes sonaran tan normales como siempre, no recordaba exactamente que era lo que estaba tocando, ni siquiera si estaba siguiendo el programa, pero realmente la idea procurar no pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de admitirse a si mismo; le daba demasiado pavor ponerse a darle vueltas al hecho. Elevó la mirada a penas unos instantes en dirección a su hermano quien le miró disimuladamente con una sonrisa pintada en los labios; la voz de Bill se alzó fuerte y clara entre las voces de los demás.

"Hallo, Du stehst in meinder Tür. /hola, estás frente a mi puerta  
Es ist sonst niemand hier, / no hay nadie mas aquí ausser Dir und mir. /excepto tu y yo"

Suspiró pesadamente un tanto calmado por la sonrisa que su gemelo le había dedicado, sabía de sobra que esa no era la canción que le tocaba tocar en primer lugar, pero realmente agradecía que todos los demás instrumentos se hubieran acoplado al suyo para no hacer notar su garrafal error, ahora la cuestión era, ¿Por qué esa canción?

"Wir wollten nur reden,/nosotros solo queremos hablar  
Und jetzt liegst du hier./ y aún estás mintiendo  
Und ich lieg daneben, Reden, Reden/"

El pelinegro lanzó una sonrisa despampanante a su publico mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del escenario disfrutando de los roces de las manos con sus piernas y el bullicio de las fans cantando a coro con él, no tenía ni idea del por que su hermano había escogido esa canción en especifico, pero la elección le había encantado, la letra era demasiado por si sola, tan obvia que era imposible que alguien no la entendiera, solo que al fin y al cabo nadie era capaz de tergiversar sus palabras de ninguna forma.

Dirigió sus pasos hasta su gemelo colocando una de sus manos en su hombro y mirándole directamente a los ojos al tiempo que mantenía el micrófono cerca de los labios; se mantuvo cerca, cantándole al oído para ver si de esa forma le entendía

"Komm mehr, / ven aqui,wir werden nicht gestört. /no queremos ser molestados  
Das hab ich schon geklärt, / de eso estoy seguroDon't Disturb/ no molestar"

El de rastras no hizo mas que enarquear una ceja en el momento en que aquella suave mano se colocó sobre su hombro, podía sentir demasiado la cercanía de su hermano y eso le ponía de malas, en especial por las frases de la canción que, sonriente, parecía dedicarle solamente a él, ¿y por que tenía que pasar eso precisamente ahora que acababa de dejar de lado al menos una duda existencial?; suspiró tratando de evitar que sus ojos no rodaran en dirección al otro cuerpo que a penas si se había movido sutilmente meneando las caderas para después abrirse paso al centro del escenario con un contoneo inconsciente.

"Ich hör Dir zu, seh Dein Gesicht. / te escucho, veo tu cara  
Deine Lippen, öffnen sich./ tus labios abiertos"

Hay si no pudo contenerse, elevó los ojos en dirección al moreno descubriéndole por un instante antes de que se acercara al bajo y le rodeara dando a parar en el otro extremo de escenario inclinándose para tocar las manos que se elevaban insistentemente en su dirección intentando lograr al menos un roce con la gran estrella, su hermano lucía bastante animado con la canción, demasiado si se podía decir, ¿como es que nunca había reparado en aquellas frases al aire de su propia canción?, por que en realidad aquella canción era tan suya como de su hermano; le vio volver al centro del escenario mientras repetía el coro, elevó las manos con el micrófono dejando que el publico cantara la última frase del mismo y volvió a moverse por el escenario mientras sonaban los instrumentos; iba en su dirección.

"Vor der Tür Alarm, /por la alarma de la puertadie ganze Welt ruft an./ el agujerado mundo grita  
Alle zerren an mir, /todo me presionaIch will mit keinder ausser Dir / yo no quiero con nadie solo contigo  
Reden, Reden. /Hablar, hablar"

El pelinegro enarqueó las ceja sugerentemente, había que ser tonto para no entender el doble significado de aquellas palabras que ahora le cantaba a su hermano, sonrió ampliamente al ver como elevaba la mirada en su dirección y se alejó de nueva cuenta, no pretendía pasarse todo el concierto junto a Tom, a pesar de lo mucho que se le antojaba, después de todo era lo único que quería, y sin embargo era lo único que no tenía del todo, a pesar de ello allí estaba él, cantándole para ver si le hacía entender lo que sentía y su hermano tan ciego y sordo solo podía asociar aquella canción con lo ocurrido, negó fuertemente con la cabeza procurando mantener su buen humor al menos hasta el final.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Se dejó caer copiosamente sobre la cama sintiendo como el cansancio le adormilaba los músculos del cuerpo, cerró los ojos parcialmente estando aún agradecido de poder disfrutar de una cama de verdad al menos por esa noche, al día siguiente tenían un largo viaje por delante y ni siquiera el encontrarse a minutos de largarse para una fiesta terminaba de subirle del todo el animo.

Se sentía extraña y exageradamente cansado, cosa que nunca le pasaba en una noche de juerga, suspiró, ya estaba viejo se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara; procuró disfrutar del silencio que reinaba en su habitación antes de salir cuando la puerta de la misma se abrió estruendosamente dándole paso a un Georg que caminaba por la misma haciendo ruido y rompiendo con todos los conceptos de cantar que se conocían al intentar imitar, muy mal, a un soprano cantando alguna de esas canciones viejas que nadie sabe ni quien la canta ni por que.

-¡Vamos levántate!-le espetó dándole un golpe con la pierna en el tobillo-anda que ya nos vamos-sonrió el ojiverde.

-Ya voy, ya voy mamá, solo cinco minutos más-dijo el de rastras tallándose los ojos como niño pequeño pero poniéndose de pie al instante con nuevas energías renovadas, que le gustase s hermano no era cosa que debiera deprimirle, después de todo le han gustado muchas mujeres, la mayoría de aquellas con las que se a acostado, entonces al final se le pasaría, solo necesitaba dejar que las cosas pasaran y punto, nada más, no había que darle mas importancia de la que tenía.

Salió de la habitación siguiéndole los pasos a su amigo y haciendo algunas bromas y pronósticos a cerca de las chicas que se ligarían esa noche; aún a pesar de tratar de evitarlo el concierto llegó a su mente con nueva potencia recalcándole cada frase que su hermano le dedicó, por que al menos eso parecía al cantarle tan cerca, tan confianzuda e íntimamente…un momento ¿le estaba diciendo eso a él?

-Aún falta Bill-le escuchó decir a Gustav, al parecer había llegado, sin tener idea de cómo, al vestíbulo del hotel y del grupo, como siempre el único que faltaba era "la diva", sonrió, hacía un buen tiempo que le llamaba así secretamente pues sabía que si Bill lo escuchaba seguro que lo mataba.

-Es de esperarse, siempre se tarda…el día que llegue primero que nosotros entonces será el Apocalipsis-sonrió Georg dejándose caer en un sofá-en fin Tom, como te dije, allá veremos como nos las repartimos-terminó diciéndole al castaño que se sentó en el mullido asiento mas cercano a la puerta.

-¡Claro!, 5 para ti y las demás para mi ¿Qué te parece?-comentó sonriente el aludido.

-me parece excelente pero… ¿Solamente quieres 5? ¿No es muy poco para ti?

-si, están bien para ti, así no te cansas, creo que 5 es tu límite ¿no es cierto Georg?

-ciertamente no podrías con mas de 5…es más, creo que son muchas…

-me dan pena las mujeres que caigan en sus redes-les interrumpió la voz de un pelinegro que acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el vestíbulo y se llevaba las manos a las caderas enarqueando una ceja para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras-sinceramente que ustedes dos no tienen remedio, solo me queda esperar que les toquen tan descerebradas como siempre-sonrió para dar por terminada su intervención en el tema.

El pelinegro se dejó caer con poco tacto en la primera superficie mullida y cómoda que vio ante él sin importarle (asombrosamente) en lo mas mínimo arrugar la camisa negra de con mangas remangadas hasta el codo que llevaba, solo quería salir, tomar algo, fingir que miraba el vació mientras estudiaba a la nueva conquista de su gemelo y largarse del sitio a las 3:00 de la mañana con mas sangre que alcohol en las venas.

-que mala sal nos hechas Bill-le espetó Georg poniéndose de pie-anda grupo de vagos, a ponerse de pie que el auto nos está esperando.

-mira quien habla de vagos-exclamó Gustav repitiendo el acto-el señor "pásame el mando a distancia que está tan lejos en mi tobillo"

Todos rieron ante el comentario ocurrente del rubio al tiempo que le hacían caso al bajista y se ponían de pie encaminadote a la salida del hotel, extrañamente su representante les había dado carta blanca aquella noche, a pesar de tener un largo viaje de por medio les había dicho que procuraran aprovechar la noche, al parecer no habrían mas como esa por un buen tiempo.

Esa noche harían uso del hermoso "bebé" de Tom por lo tanto se quedaron un buen rato escuchándole colocar sus reglas antes de poder subir al aparato de cuatro ruedas; ya se sabían las reglas de memoria pero el de rastras siempre les hacía aquella revisión antes de que pudieran subir a su "bebé", que si no abrir los vidrios, que si cuidar los asientos, que no tocar la radio, bueno, que no se movieran en todo el camino sería la frase mas acertada para las reglas que el muchacho ponía antes de poner en marcha su adorado cadillac.

Tras un cuarto de hora de ver al de rastras dar vueltas frente a ellos repitiéndoles las reglas por millonésima vez abordaron el auto el cual arrancó con un hermoso ruido de motor que hizo henchir de orgullo a su dueño posicionado ante el volante, emprendieron el viaje en dirección a otra de las tantas fiestas a las que irían por el resto de sus vidas mientras tenían que aguantarse la música de su conductor hasta poder detener el flamante vehiculo delante de la puerta del local, el cuarteto hizo acto de presencia llamando la atención de mas de una.

Gustav, Georg y Tom inmediatamente se acercaron a la barra y pidieron cuatro bebidas mientras Bill se instalaba cómodamente en un sillón con forma de C pegado a la pared, un sitió en donde podía ocultarse a la vista de todos y ver a cualquiera que quisiera con solo girar los ojos, vio como el rubio del grupo se acercaba con un par de botellas en las manos y no se le hizo difícil adivinar en donde estaba el resto del grupo, aceptó la bebida que el muchacho le ofreció y se dio un buen trago de la misma procurando no buscar a su gemelo con la mirada.

-Será otra de esas noches-le escuchó suspirar al rubio.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-le miró expectante.

-Es muy simple, si miras a la derecha verás a Georg con un par de chicas y, mágicamente si miras a la izquierda verás a Tom con una despampanante morena.

-Acaban de batir un record, no tenemos bien 20 minutos que llegamos y ya encontraron a alguien-dijo dándose un trago de cerveza.

-No es nada que me sorprenda-atinó a decir el rubio-pero yo por mi parte no pienso pasarme la noche sentado así que nos vemos después-se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

Pestañó un par de veces, ¿acababa de quedarse solo? De acuerdo, eso era patético, estaba bien que asumiera que le gustaba su hermano, pero ya tenía un buen tiempo con aquello asumido, no tendría nada de malo que disfrutara de una noche de diversión, suspiró, a quien quería engañar, el no era su hermano, no podía ligarse a alguien para una noche y después adiós, ese no era su estilo ni remotamente y lo último que le interesaba era recibir una felicitación por ese tipo de hazaña.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-una aterciopelada voz le regresó a la realidad, elevó la mirada en dirección a la chica vestida de negro que le sonreía intentando llamar su atención, era sin lugar a dudas una mujer muy bella y aparentemente joven, asintió suavemente seguro de que no tendría nada de malo, al menos no parecía tener dobles intensiones-disculpa si te molesto, es que te vi tan solo Bill que no pude evitar el acercarme, me llamo Camile-se presentó la joven.

-Un gusto Camile-sonrió el pelinegro-descuida, no molestas.

-Entonces supongo que me dirás por que estás tan solo-sonrió coquetamente ante lo cual el pelinegro enarqueó una ceja, quizá no fuera tan buena idea aquello.

-No estoy tan solo, tú estás aquí ¿no?

-Buen punto-la muchacha pasó la mirada por el pelinegro- te seré sincera, me llamas bastante la atención y el encontrarte aquí, está noche precisamente es una verdadera suerte.

-¿Así? ¿Por que?

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 18-sonrió

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Esbozó una sonrisa pícara dedicada a la muchacha que tenía en frente, realmente le importaba muy poco lo que la misma pensara de él, estaba demasiado concentrado en no pensar en su hermano como para darse cuenta de que llevaba a cabo todos los rituales de conquista paso por paso por pura inercia, la muchacha pestañó un par de veces de forma coqueta y le sonrió de vuelta, le vio abrir los labios para decir algo pero no estaba seguro de haber entendido del todo lo que dijo, algo acerca de una amiga y su cumpleaños, luego le señaló un lugar entre los asientos, pegado en la pared, un sillón con forma de C en donde estaban su hermano y una despampanante castaña hablando muy animadamente, incluso podía ver como Bill sonreía sinceramente y de vez en vez se reía abiertamente.

No pudo apartar la mirada de la escena, su hermano lucía estupendo, eso lo sabía, pero verle tan animado con esa chica no ayudaba en mucho a dejar de lado sus instintos asesinos para con la muchacha que ahora le colocaba una mano en la rodilla de forma confianzuda, vio como la muy resbalosa se inclinaba en dirección al oído de su gemelo y susurraba algo logrando que en el rostro del otro se dibujara una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo apareciera sobre sus mejillas, el pelinegro negó sutilmente con la cabeza, no como si en realidad estuviera dando una negativa, mas bien parecía resignado.

Estiró una mano y afianzó a la morena que tenía ahora a su lado por la cintura sacándola a la pista de baile procurando quedar en un ángulo en el que pudiera ver cada movimiento de su gemelo, desvió la mirada del mismo cuando notó que estaba a punto de rodar la vista por el bar, lo último que necesitaba era que le descubriera mirando a la castaña como asesino prófugo con ganas de ver sangre.

-A Camile siempre le ha gustado tu hermano-le escuchó decir a su acompañante- de hecho es una verdadera suerte que se lo encontrara esta noche, a ver si se atreve a pedir su regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Qué regalo es ese?-se interesó el castaño.

-Un beso-sonrió ampliamente la muchacha.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

-¿Un beso?-repitió abriendo los ojos de par en par y forzando una sonrisa.

-Si-sonrió la muchacha-solamente quiero eso, como regalo de cumpleaños me gustaría que tú me besaras primero que nadie-ahora fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse.

-Pero… ¿Por que yo?-volvió a preguntar.

-¿Tienes algún problema con ello?-exclamó desesperanzada la castaña-por que si es así entonces olvida que lo dije.

Bill rodó la mirada por el bar sin detenerse en ningún punto en específico, ya se le había hecho raro que la muchacha se le acercara con tanta confianza, pero tonto él que había caído redondito cuando notó lo simpática que era Camile, tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que tenía su segunda intención, y ahora sale a flote.

-¿Qué dices?-le dijo la muchacha. Bill suspiró, después de todo no tenía nada de malo, no era como si no hubiera besado a nadie desde que se enteró de sus sentimientos por su hermano, ya lo había hecho con varías fans que también se lo habían pedido y con otras tantas simplemente por diversión, en este caso era algo un poquito mas complicado, por que era el primer beso de esta muchacha, pero, después de todo aquello realmente no le quitaba ni le ponía nada, además, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que hacía y si Tom podía acostarse con media Alemania el bien podía besar a una chica el día de su cumpleaños.

Alentado por ese pensamiento sonrió a la muchacha y se acercó a ella con cuidado notando como la pobre se moría del nerviosismo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Tom tenía la misma extraña sensación de triunfo cuando desvirgaba mujeres, posicionó sus labios con cuidado sobre los de la muchacha a penas rozándolos ya que, después de todo ella no había especificado si era un beso profundo o no, grave error, sintió como los labios de ella se abrieron y sus manos le rodeaban el cuello, una sensación sin lugar a dudas extraña tomando en cuenta que eso no pasó nunca con una fan, en el mismo instante en que la muchacha encontró su lengua Bill se separó de ella aterrorizado con el simple hecho de que intentara profundizar el beso.

Volvió a su lugar y tomó un trago de su cerveza para quitarse el sabor del lipstic de la castaña que ahora mostraba una enorme sonrisa en los labios, el pelinegro volvió a rodar los ojos por el bar procurando no mirar a la presencia junto a él y se quedó de hielo al ver los ojos de su gemelo fijos en él, estaba de pie en la pista de baile, con una mueca extraña dibujada en el rostro, le vio apartar cortantemente la mirada para dirigirla a la morena que bailaba coquetamente frente a él, tragó mas del aquel liquido alcoholizado mientras escuchaba como la muchacha se despedía pronunciando un agradecimiento; deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

-¿No crees que estás exagerando? Era su cumpleaños, simplemente fue un regalo-le espetó Bill ya harto de la discusión, estaban en su habitación en el hotel, tras la fiesta se había ido directamente a ella y su hermano le había seguido hasta terminar llegando a su cuarto, entonces le soltó lo del beso con la castaña en el bar.

-¡Genial Bill! ¿Desde cuando eres tan dadivoso con los demás?-comentó cruzándose de brazos ante lo cual el pelinegro rodó los ojos.

-Supéralo, fue solo un beso Tom, además, ¿De cuando a donde tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer? Como si yo fuera a preguntarte si no pensabas acostarte con esa morena con la que bailabas.

-Eso no es el asunto-dijo desdeñosamente.

-Claro, no es el asunto por que se trata de ti ¿cierto? Admítelo, si pretendías hacerlo con ella y ahora molestas mi paz simplemente por que besé a una mujer…por favor, como si no hubiera pasado antes.

-Es muy diferente el antes y el ahora-espetó dándole la espalda y caminando por la habitación.

-¿Por que?-se puso de pie-Tom… dime ¿Por qué es diferente?-el aludido se detuvo "en primer lugar por que fuiste tú quien inició el beso y en segundo por que antes no me pasaba lo que ahora me pasa" estuvo tentado a contestar, sin embargo simplemente se giró-¿Te gustaba la castaña? ¿Te gustaba Camile?

Trató de encontrar alguna respuesta a sus preguntas en la expresión del otro pero le fue imposible, solo pudo atinar a ver el ligero asombro que se formó en sus ojos, entonces eso era…que tonto, ¿como se le había ocurrido que estaba así por él? Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía tristemente, desvió el rostro en dirección contraria a su gemelo y le dio la espalda.

-Es eso…pudiste haberlo dicho desde un principio ¿No crees? Me hubieras ahorrado la discusión y la migraña, si ya estás lo bastante complacido con la discusión por favor lárgate, quiero estar solo.

¿Por favor lárgate? ¿En verdad Bill le había dicho aquello a él? Eso era realmente asombroso, pero nadie nunca le había tratado de esa forma, menos su Bill; abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿aquella reacción se había basado en la suposición de que le gustaba esa castaña resbalosa y besucona? Estuvo tentado a decir algo cuando Bill le espetó un lárgate mas rotundo, uno que él no pensaba aguantar, allá él si creía aquello, mejor, así no se le volvía a acercar a la tipa esa, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación dejando a un Bill sumido en sus conjeturas mientras el sacaba las suyas propias.

Primero tenía que ponerle un para a aquella situación, no podía pasarse la vida peleando con Bill cada que alguien se le acercaba con esa intención, a pesar de estar seguro de que aquello se le pasaría, no podía dejar que lo hiciera de pleito en pleito con su gemelo, para ello tenía dos opciones, o le decía a Bill lo que ocurría o se tragaba todo como buen niño; era bastante claro lo que haría, ahora solo le quedaba esperar, cosa no muy fácil cuando eres Tom Kaulitz y lo que mas te caracteriza es ser impaciente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró dando un portazo, se dejó caer en la cama llevándose las manos a la nuca y procurando ignorar a su querida Arlencienta que le insultaba de todas las formas posibles por no intentar arreglar las cosas con Bill; ¡que se comiera un chicle! Suficiente tenía con tener que lidiar con el hecho de que le gustaba su hermano como para también tener que soportar a una insistente vocecita que le maldecía de mil y una formas, a estás alturas estaba muy tentado a pagarle unas vacaciones en Taití por el resto de la eternidad si le dejaba en paz.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como el cansancio del concierto y la fiesta hacían mella en él, ¡El concierto!, de no haber sido por aquella pelea sin lugar a dudas le hubiera preguntado a Bill a que se refería con aquellas frases, sin embargo, superpuesta a la imagen de su hermano cantándole en el oído le llagaba la otra del mismo besando a esa fulana Camile, dejó escapar un bufido y se acomodó en la cama intentando dormir y rezando a alguien en el cielo por que tuviera al menos una buena excusa para estar enojado cuando despertara en la mañana. Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta le levantaron aquella mañana, abrió los ojos perezosamente tallándolos en un intento por apartar el sueño de encima, miró el reloj que descansaba en la mesilla de noche, eran las 11:00 a.m., miró con odio a quien sea que permanecía del otro lado de la puerta sin embargo dejó escapar un suspiro y con un pase la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un efusivo Georg.

-Deberías de estar celebrando Tom-exclamó el bajista.

-cuando me digas el por que tal vez lo haga.

-¿Como? ¿No te dijo Bill anoche?-se extrañó y prefirió no decir nada al respecto al notar como la mirada del castaño se endurecía-como sea, estamos en los primeros lugares de los ranking norteamericanos con "monsoon" y "Ready, set go!"-dijo alegremente.

-¿Estás bromeando?- comentó escéptico, le parecía extraño que su hermano poseyera aquella información y no se lo hubiera comentado en cuanto tubo la oportunidad, y lo más importante ¿Cuándo se había enterado Bill de aquel detalle?-¿Cuando te enteraste?

-Está mañana, Bill nos dijo que alguien del staff le había hecho llegar la información por ordenes de David…creo que se refería a esa chica que abrazó antes del concierto ¿Te acuerdas?

Enarqueó una ceja ¿Qué si se acordaba? Tenía el semblante de esa mujer grabado en la cabeza, gracias a ello estaba en tan desesperante situación, suspiró pesadamente dejando entrever en ese detalle el ligero enojo que le provocaba haberse enterado de esta forma de aquella información, hubiera preferido mil veces que su gemelo se lo contase él mismo, pero eso era demasiado pedir tomando en cuenta la pelea que habían tenido la noche anterior; Bill seguro ni le miraría.

-Ahora cuéntame, ¿Que pasó entre ustedes dos como para que yo tenga que darte semejante noticia en lugar de tu hermano?-cuestionó el bajista cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose sentado sobre la cama dando a entender que tenía que escuchar la historia completa.

-Una pelea, nada fuera de lo común-suspiró el de rastras tratando de fingir que le restaba importancia al asunto, se encaminó al baño dejando al otro completamente solo en la habitación, por él que creyera lo que quisiera, no estaba de ánimos para decirle a su amigo que se había puesto medio celoso por que su hermano había besado a una tipa la noche anterior.

Se desnudó procurando ignorar la vocecita que aparentemente conocía el uso de mas una manera de amenazar a la gente, desechó al instante la idea de pasar del desayuno para evitarse el tener que ver como su hermano le ignoraba olímpicamente, dos podían jugar aquel juego, además, el también estaba molesto, Bill, SU Bill no tenía por que haber besado a esa tipa en primer lugar, por muy cumpleaños suyo que fuera, debió de haberla ignorado.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se metía en la bañera y dejaba que el agua fría cayera libremente por su cuerpo y sus rastras al aire, ¿Y él que pretendía? ¿Acaso pretendía que Bill nunca encontrara a alguien y estuviera siempre viéndole tener sus conquistas de una noche?; negó con la cabeza, eso era inverosímil, él mismo había dicho que esto terminaría pasándosele, y si no…pues, tendría que aprender a vivir con el conocimiento de que al menos existía una persona en todo el planeta que, sin lugar a dudas nunca podría tener.

Salió de la ducha colocándose una toalla alrededor de las caderas y con otra en la mano la pasó por las rastras tratando de secarlas al menos en aparte, tras unos minutos la dejó tirada sobre la cama mientras procuraba cambiarse, Georg ya se había marchado hacía unos minutos y él planeaba disfrutar de su soledad por un buen rato, tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar, empezando por el hecho de que sabía, si SABÍA que tenía que disculparse con Bill.

Se puso lo primero que encontró entre sus ropas procurando no tardarse mas de lo necesario en terminar y bajar; primero tenía que pensar en una excusa, luego encontrarle una excusa a esa excusa y ver si lograba convencer a su gemelo caprichoso y terminaba haciendo las pases, lo que menos le apetecía era que Bill se pusiera a atar cabos sueltos en esa historia de que le gustaba la castaña, o peor, que simplemente le diera un poco a las neuronas y cayera en la cuenta de que le reclamó por el beso, no por la persona…negó con la cabeza, lo mejor sería zanjar el asunto por lo sano.

Distinguió a los otros tres elementos de la banda sentados cómodamente en la cafetería y se dispuso a acercarse y empezar lo que sería una batalla campal mientras estuvieran los que al menos en este asunto sobraban; era demasiado obvio que algo había ocurrido entre ellos, Bill no había levantado la mirada de su plato desde que se sentó y el silencio reinante era tan palpable que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, procuró consumir lo que muchos llamaban desayuno hasta que, con un par de excusas baratas Gustav y Georg se retiraron alegando que tenían "cosas que hacer"

-Yo también me retiro-le escuchó decir a Bill al tiempo que le veía ponerse de pie.

-Bill-le tomó de la muñeca antes de que se fuera logrando solamente que este retorciera la mano liberándose así de su improvisado agarre, el pelinegro se alejó antes de que su hermano pudiera retenerle de nuevo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido; Tom se puso de pie con rapidez y le siguió hasta lograr alcanzarlo antes de que se escabullera por el ascensor, le tomó por la muñeca y lo guió en contra de su voluntad a una de las tantas habitaciones que poseía el hotel, constatando que estaba bacía entró en ella llevándose consigo a su gemelo.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Tom colocándose delante de Bill.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No fue suficiente con lo de anoche o hay algo mas que se te pasó?-dijo con poco tacto llevándose las manos a las caderas y ladeando la cabeza dejando entrever el enojo.

-Precisamente de eso tenemos que hablar-enfatizó el mayor- de acuerdo yo…admito que me pasé un poco anoche, no debí de enojarme por esa estupidez-le vio enarquear una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho-no tiene ninguna importancia, fue un…simple beso-terminó tratando de dejar de lado el amargo sabor que le producía recordar aquello.

-¿Se supone que eso es una disculpa?-preguntó.

-No me lo hagas mas complicado Bill-se acercó un tanto a Bill y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo negando con la cabeza, sabía de sobremanera que no podía estar enojado por mucho tiempo con su hermano, y en cierta forma no podía culparle, era la primera vez que una chica que a él le interesaba terminaba en sus manos; en su interior sabía que lo que había pasado no era enojo, le había dolido, le había dolido mucho el hecho de que su hermano se enojara con él por una mujer, le había dolido de nuevo el saber que nunca sería suyo, no del todo; no como lo desearía; sonrió-dejémoslo de lado, por mi propia paz mental-sonrió.

-Entonces ¿asunto zanjado?-preguntó.

-Solo si me dejas salir de aquí-reclamó en son de broma el pelinegro para luego darle la espalda y salir tranquilamente de la habitación ante la atenta mirada del de rastas; Tom suspiró pesadamente, ojala y fuera tan fácil zanjar lo que empezaba a sentir por Bill.


	7. Chapter 6

_Capitulo VI_

¡Dios bendiga las vacaciones! Para su suerte David había decidido que tenían derecho a tomarse un par de días libres como recompensa por el excelente trabajo que venían haciendo desde un par de meses atrás, tras saltarse un par de ligeros regaños y pedirles que no se excedieran con las fiestas les dejó marchar tan deprisa como el santo Cadillac de Tom les llevara a casa; una vez estuvieron delante del edificio Tom los bajó casi a patadas de su coche y salió huyendo a quien sabe donde, desde esa hora, las 3:30 de la tarde no le habían visto una rastra y ya eran mas de las 8 y no se sabía nada del mismo sin embargo ninguno había mencionado nada acerca del asunto.

Ahora, encerrado en su cuarto y acostado en la cama boca abajo Bill contemplaba la pantalla de su móvil con el teléfono de Tom marcado en la pantalla y sopesando la posibilidad de llamar para saber al menos si seguía vivo; suspiró y dejó el móvil en la cama acomodándose después boca arriba con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca, cerró los ojos con un suspiro sintiendo como el cansancio hacía mella en su cuerpo adormilándole lentamente y llevándole a un extraño sopor, un sueño oscuro, sin imágenes.

Solo era capaz de reconocer la risa de alguien, demasiado cerca y a la vez bastante lejos, relajante, simpática y alegre hasta tal punto que podía ser contagiosa, sabía de sobremanera a quien pertenecía; se acurrucó mas en la cama y terminó entregándose a ese sueño pesado que solo se hace presente cuando el cuerpo está realmente al limite.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Era ya bastante tarde cuando volvió a casa, había tenido tiempo suficiente para aclarar muchas de sus dudas con relación a lo que empezaba a ocurrirle, había terminado asumiendo (de buen talante según el lo vio) que, efectivamente la molesta vocecilla que hacía fiesta en su cabeza tenía razón, le había costado bastante el autoanalizarse a si mismo y darse cuenta de que en algún momento de su existencia había empezado aquello, no sabía exactamente cuando, dado que siempre había sido muy unido a su gemelo, siempre le había tratado con gran cercanía y con mucho cariño, por eso no se dio cuenta de el momento exacto en que pasó.

Quien sabe, a lo mejor y es desde siempre, solo que ahora, mucho mas grande (pero no tan maduro) era capaz de discernir entre ambas cosas, tampoco fue difícil averiguar que fue lo que le gustó, era obvio que la personalidad e su hermano le había llamado, la forma en que cantaba, la pasión que ponía en sus letras, su alegría, su arranque infantil, su sonrisa….lo que había supuesto todo un reto había sido el admitir que, puesto que le gustaba un chico, era gay; sonrió, había llegado a la conclusión de que no le gustaban los chicos, solo su hermano.

Ahora lo realmente complicado era tener que hacerle frente a ello; no planeaba decírselo por supuesto, pero tenía que procurar seguir adelante como si nada, no estaba del todo seguro de que esto se le pasara, pero fuese lo que fuese siempre velaría por Bill, muy por encima de si mismo y de sus sentimientos, aunque a veces metiera la pata, que sabía de sobremanera que terminaría haciéndolo; sorprendido de su propia madurez para con el asunto y aterrorizado con ello entró en la cocina y extrajo un baso de agua tomándose su contenido con rapidez.

Fue cuando mágicamente se hizo la luz en la cocina logrando que su figura se revelara de entre la penumbra con un ligero parpadeo en los ojos por lo repentino de la luz, cuando pudo enfocar la vista por completo lo único que vio fue la mirada del pelinegro posada sobre su persona con evidente enojo que era revelado por la mueca que formaban sus labios firmemente cerrados. Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes que realmente parecieron eternos para ambos mientras ambas miradas chocaban una bastante agotada como para soportar la airada que le era devuelta.

-No tengo ganas de discutir Bill-fue Tom quien se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿Quién a dicho que pretendo discutir contigo?-articuló el otro con enojo mal disimulado en su tono-solo quiero un baso de agua, además esta bien demostrado que al fin y al cabo siempre termino haciendo de tonto preocupado-culminó acompañando sus palabras con el gesto de acercarse a la portezuela de los gabinetes altos y tomar un baso de cristal para después encaminarse a la nevera extrayendo de la misma la jarra con agua que después vertió en el objeto de cristal para llevárselo a los labios dando unos cuantos tragos ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano.

Tom suspiró pesadamente mientras sentía como los engranajes ya desgastados de su cerebro trabajaban a toda marcha buscando alguna buena excusa que darle a Bill para justificar su ausencia, aunque con todo esto no sabía exactamente el por que tenía que justificarse por pasarse un buen rato fuera de casa.

-No estaba en mis planes estar tanto tiempo fuera de la casa de acuerdo, ni siquiera fui consiente de que las horas pasaban con la velocidad con la que pasaron-se justificó decadentemente.

-Escucha-se llevó una mano a la cadera-no me importa si quieres pasarte todo el día desde que amanece hasta que el sol se oculta fuera pero por el amor a… algo ¿Tan pesado es tomar el estúpido teléfono, llamarme y decir, "hey idiota, descuida, sigo vivo"? –le recriminó.

-Ya dije que no me di cuenta de la velocidad con la pasó el tiempo Bill, de acuerdo.

-¿Sabes que?...mejor olvídalo-cruzó junto a él sin darle tiempo a contestar nada y salió de la cocina dejándole metido allí en completo silencio; suspiró nuevamente y se dio la vuelta encaminándose a las escaleras, si conocía lo suficiente a Bill, que lo conocía, entonces sabía que sería inútil tratar de razonar con él en esos momentos. Subió las escaleras tratando de mantener el silencio que reinaba en todo el departamento hasta terminar dando con su habitación justo a algunos metros de la de su gemelo.

Miró la placa de madera que hacía las veces de puerta sin poder evitar preguntarse (no sin cierta sorpresa) que sería estar en esos momentos con Bill tratando de dejar atrás esa estúpida pelea de la mejor y única manera que se le ocurría en ese instante, acariciándole cada centímetro de piel hasta hacerle entender que todas esas estúpidas horas que se había pasado fuera las había pasado dándole vueltas a su imagen, por mucho que aún le costara admitirlo. Tomó el pomo de la puerta de su habitación y entro en la misma sintiéndola por primera vez demasiado solitaria y el saber que su igual estaba a tan solo una pared de él le hacía sentirse aún más fría.

¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Y lo más importante ¿era capaz de ignorar ese sentimiento colocando primero su relación como hermano y dejando relegado en algún rincón aquellas ganas de poseer sus labios hasta terminar conociendo cada línea de los mismos?; se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama quitándose la gorra y soltando las rastras, cerró los ojos; ya tenía decidido que primero estaba su hermano y después todo lo demás así que tenía que hacerlo, solo le restaba olvidar e ignorar aquella vocecita que le decía que ese sentimiento estaba hay desde hace tiempo y que no era algo superficial sino profundo, bastante profundo.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"No more counting all your lies  
No more waiting for  
your goodbyes  
It's too late  
Much too late"

Cerró el puño fuertemente en torno al micrófono al mismo tiempo que sujetaba de la misma manera con la otra mano la plataforma que normalmente sostenía el aparato amplificador entornando los ojos en dirección a su igual; aún seguía bastante enojado con el de rastas por lo de hacía ya tres noches y ninguno de los dos había hecho nada para arreglarlo, uno demasiado resentido y el otro demasiado orgulloso como para dejarse engatusar nuevamente por el pelinegro.

"I feel so  
Claustrophobic here  
Watch out  
Now you better disappear  
You can't make me stay  
I'll break away  
Break away"

Los instrumentos sonaron para finalizar con la canción y al mismo tiempo con el ensayo que, a pesar de estar libres habían terminado programando por si acaso; el vocalista del grupo no se lo pensó dos veces para dejarse caer cómodamente en el sofá reclamándolo como suyo con el gesto de expandir su cuerpo a lo largo del mismo llevándose el antebrazo a los ojos y dejando los labios ligeramente entreabiertos en un rictus de perezosa haraganería, mientras Gustav permanecía aún sentado frente a su instrumento y los otros dos se deshacían de sus respectivos instrumentos de cuerda depositándolos en un rincón del lugar y dejando caer sus cuerpos con la espalda pegada a la pared uno sentado junto al otro.

-¿Y ahora se puede saber que le pasa a ustedes dos?-le susurró Georg lo bastante bajo como para que solo el de rastas le pudiera escuchar; el otro suspiró.

-Es por lo de hace unas noches, recuerdas que llegué tarde, pues simple y llanamente se enojó-dijo con simplicidad.

-Ya…es que eres un idiota Tom-sonrió el mayor.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?-cuestionó mirándole.

-Conoces a Bill, sabes que puede ser ególatra, egoísta, necio, caprichoso y tiene sus ataques de diva pero es muy sentimental y para colmo eres su otra mitad, ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que miró el celular dudando de si llamar o dejar que te mataran por ahí?

-¿Entonces crees que está bien que esté enojado conmigo?-le miró.

-Solo digo que es comprensible que lo esté, se preocupa bastante por ti, aunque lo disimule mal-se levantó- mas te vale que arregles las cosas con él de una buena vez…créeme, ya estoy empezando a asustarme del hecho de terminar dando consejos del tipo Gustav-terminó haciendo una mueca de terror.

Tom miró ceñudamente al moreno que permanecía inmóvil en su posición respirando con calma, se pateó mentalmente y maldijo a Georg y a su estúpido racionamiento que siempre terminaba haciendo que le diera la razón a Bill; después de todo de haber sido Bill el que se hubiera pasado tanto tiempo fuera de casa y regresara solo a esas alturas de la noche, sin lugar a dudas hubiera hecho un escándalo tan grande que sus vecinos llamarían a la policía.

Tragó en seco al sentir una atenta mirada sobre su persona, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba pero ni por todo el arroz Japonés sería él quien intentara arreglar las cosas, tenía bastante claro que la razón la tenía él y, por mucho que aquella mirada le desarmara hasta terminar sintiendo que le desnudaba el alma no cedería, habían demasiadas cosas sin explicación lógica y, en el hipotético caso de que las cosas se arreglaran, tendrían que ser primero aclaradas ciertas dudas que tenía acerca del extraño comportamiento de Tom para con su persona.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

No fue sino hasta esa noche, cuando los demás elementos del grupo dejaron solos a los gemelos en la sala con mal ensayadas excusas que tuvieron la oportunidad de estudiar las expresiones del otro en absoluto silencio mientras fingían mirar la televisión ignorando olímpicamente al otro; un suspiró del vocalista fue lo único que se escuchó durante al menos un cuarto de hora dado que ya hacía un buen rato que ninguno era capaz de discernir lo que decían en la pantalla ante ellos.

Los ojos de Bill resbalaron involuntariamente en dirección al perfil de Tom observándole con detenimiento; tenía una mano hecha un puño y mantenía la cabeza apoyada entre los dedos de la misma con la mirada clavada aparentemente en el televisor, recorrió su figura sin que fuera capaz de evitarlo y a sabiendas de que podía ser descubierto in fraganti por el otro.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya?-le escuchó decir a Tom dándose plena cuenta en es momento de que había sido atrapado, retiró la mirada sin decir absolutamente nada-Bill seguirás usando esa estúpida ley del hielo conmigo-el otro solo le miró unos instantes de arriba a bajo logrando apartar la mirada con la suficiente velocidad como para evitar que su gemelo descubriera lo que ocultaba tras aquel desdeñoso gesto.

-No-articuló al fin-pero hay algunas cosas que tienes que explicar Tom Kaulitz-esta vez si le miró afilando las pupilas en gesto amenazador ante lo cual el otro resopló, ¡ahora resulta que tiene que explicar algún asunto!; le miró ahora algo intrigado con ese detalle.

-¿De que se trata?-dirigió el rostro en dirección a su hermano.

-¿Responderás todo lo que te pregunté?-el otro asintió-¿Por qué te enojaste por que besé a esa chica en la disco?

-pensé que ese asunto estaba zanjado-enarqueó una ceja.

-y lo está, pero nunca respondiste, simplemente me dejaste sacar conjeturas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza- su tono de voz permanecía ligeramente alterado por el simple hecho de recordar el reclamo que recibió por parte de su igual; Tom se levantó del sofá mirándole.

-Déjalo Bill, si tengo que contestar tus preguntas a cerca de un estúpido beso entonces deja que las cosas se queden como están-le dio la espalda, ni en sueños le respondería aquella pregunta, no era tan tonto como para no saber que Bill se daría cuenta de que le mentía y entonces no sacaría el dedo de la llaga; puso un pie en la escalera-como si tuviera que explicarte mi comportamiento-soltó algo irritado con el simple hecho de evocar aquel recuerdo.

Empezó a subir las escaleras con Bill pisándole los talones, tan cerca que podía escuchar sus pasos, logró llegar a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con un portazo pero, antes de conseguir colocar el seguro del pomo su gemelo ya se había colado como un gato en la misma y le miraba altivamente con la espalda pegada en la lamina de madera.

-Resulta que tu nunca tienes que explicar nada pero yo, últimamente tengo que decirte por que hago las cosas Tom, no tengo idea de que te está pasando pero me tiene harto-exclamó molesto-ocurre que te molesta que bese a una chica, que una me bese y hasta podría jurar que estabas enojado cuando la chica del staff me dijo lo de las canciones.

-solo estás conjeturando-dijo el otro en el mismo tono-no me molesta, es tu vida y puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca, a mi no tienes por que darme explicaciones.

-pero te enojas cuando no las recibes; hablar contigo es como hablar con un muro, siempre alegre, jocoso y entre la gente pero una maldita caja fuerte cuando de entender tu estúpida cabezota se trata-le recriminó.

-¿y por que lo intentas entonces?-se acercó unos pasos a su hermano escrutándole el rostro con la mirada.

-por que quiero saber la razón por la cual apartas tu mirada de mi cuando te das cuenta de que estás observándome fijamente, por que no entiendo por que tienes ahora pocos gestos para conmigo y cuando los tienes pareces querer apartarme en cuando te das cuenta, por que no me cabe en la cabeza que inventes excusas baratas para no estar en mi presencia… ¿que diablos te hice? ¿Nacer?

-no tengo por que explicarte nada, hago lo que me plazca, cuando me plazca, lo único que prometí y que siempre e tratado de cumplir a sido el cuidarte y hacerte saber que estoy aquí, pero, diablos, esta discusión ya la tuvimos, necesito espacio propio-dio otros dos pasos en dirección a su gemelo sin abandonar el tono iracundo.

-no se trata de espacio Tom, se trata de que pareces querer desterrarme de tu vida y, por mucho que lo intente, que lo intento, siempre terminó relegado por algo-ahora el tono de Bill era doloroso, tanto que consiguió que el mismo Tom bajara la guardia lo suficiente como para que sus pies terminaran acortando aún mas la distancia entre el cuerpo de su hermano y el suyo propio-eres un condenado idiota que no me quiere decir que diablos le ocurre-le recriminó recuperando un tono mas o menos cargado de cierta irritabilidad.

-¿en verdad quieres saber que es lo que me pasa Bill?-preguntó afilando la mirada sin poder perder la oportunidad que se le daba, aprisionó el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo y la puerta colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro y sin perder en sus propias facciones ese gesto de enojo que aún conseguía mantener intacto en su rostro.

-claro que quiero saberlo-puntualizó seguro el pelinegro siendo demasiado consiente de la cercanía del otro cuerpo pero no dispuesto a apartarse para no terminar recibiendo ninguna respuesta a sus dudas. El rostro de Tom se acercó al de su igual quedando de distancia tan escasos centímetros que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-conste, tu lo pediste-aclaró y antes de que Bill fuera capaz de objetar sus labios rozaron los del moreno cometiendo la mayor locura de su vida.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo VII_

Sus ojos permanecían abiertos de par en par a causa de la sorpresa mientras sentía como aquellos suaves labios aprisionaban los suyos en un beso casto, limitándose solamente a encerar su labio superior con los suyos, sin profundizar nada; creyó que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies y que caería de un momento a otro logrando así despertar de aquel sueño, por que sin duda era un sueño, por muy real que se sintiera, por muy suaves y tentadores que fueran los labios que ahora se abrían liberando los suyos con demasiada suavidad.

Se preparó para terminar de separase de los labios de Bill y enfrentarse a la difícil conversación que se le venía encima por ser tan condenadamente aventado e impulsivo y no pensar por un instante en las consecuencias de sus actos, pero que diablos, por muy superficial que fuera el beso, bien había valido la pena; en eso estaba cuando, a penas a centímetros del rostro de su igual, sintió como la mano de Bill aferraba su nuca y lo devolvía de regreso hacia sus labios besándole esta vez a él.

La sorpresa invadió sus sentidos junto con la agradable sensación de hacer lo que le plazca, acercó sus manos a la cintura de su hermano y entreabrió los labios delineando los del otro que en seguida se preparó para permitirle recorrer su cavidad bocal y fundirse en un beso que tenía ya años añorando y que, ahora que lo tenía tan a su merced, no pensaba desaprovechar.

El moreno disfrutó de la batalla épica que libraban sus lenguas en el interior de su propia boca siendo totalmente justo al pensar que Tom besaba mejor de lo que se lo había imaginado; sus cuerpos se acercaron un poco mas mientras como ultimo recurso antes de necesitar aire Bill procuró pasar la punta de la lengua por el pearcing del labio inferior dándole vueltas con habilidad descubierta sintiendo como las manos que permanecían en su cintura se apretaban un poco mas en su piel.

El calido aliento del de rastas chocó contra su rostro cuando se separaron estando ambos a solo un palmo de distancia, uno con el rostro rojo y la nuca pegada a la puerta manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el otro aferrado a su cintura y con el rostro escondido en hueco del cuello y el hombro aún incrédulo. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir palabra alguna, conocían la magnitud de lo que había ocurrido, por mucho que fuera un simple beso, era uno entre hermanos, y estaba mal, ¿cierto?

-¿Esto era lo que ocurría?-se atrevió a hablar el moreno aún algo aterrado mientras acariciaba la espalda de Tom suavemente-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde hace ya un par de meses…supongo-confesó el otro sin apartarse de aquel cuerpo calido-¿Y tú?-habló ahora elevando el rostro y mirando directamente a los ojos tan similares a los suyos propios viéndole sonreír con simplicidad.

-¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir?-argumentó bastante divertido-ni siquiera se a que te refieres querido hermanito-concluyó finalmente ante lo cual su gemelo enarqueó una ceja.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio en la habitación una vez pasado el primer momento de la conversación, aún les quedaba saber que diablos harían con aquello, si su madre o cualquier otro se enterase de lo ocurrido sin lugar a dudas terminaría odiándoles, pero eso no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo al de rastas, lo que realmente le intrigaba, entre otras cosas era el firme conocimiento de que si alguien se enterase de ese beso, por mucho que halla sido solamente uno, aún con toda la intensidad del momento, pudiera intentar separarles.

Siempre había sido obvio que uno no era capaz de imaginar una vida sin el otro, razón por la cual habían terminado en semejante enredo sin darse cuenta, claro, eso sin contar como cambiaba su relación como hermanos desde ese momento, en caso de intentar algo, si no funcionaba, siempre permanecería en ambos esa llaga, esa grieta en su relación que al final terminaría volviéndola indiferente y distante, eso era un punto que ambos tenían bastante claro.

Tom elevó una mano en dirección al rostro de su hermano acariciando suavemente su mejilla con la misma sutileza de antaño, disfrutando de la suavidad de aquella nívea piel y del reflejo propio en la profundidad de los ojos claros ante él; estaba hecho un maldito cursi pero, con tal de que aquella mirada permaneciera siempre allí sería capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero.

-Dime que seguirás aquí mañana-pidió Bill mirándole directamente a los ojos, la respuesta se hizo esperar, no estando el otro muy seguro de a que se refería exactamente el moreno, al final simplemente le besó con suavidad los labios para abrazarlo con fuerza.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

La calidez de los rayos solares le devolvió a la realidad de manera lenta; arrugó la nariz irritado por el hecho y constatando que su cama era ocupada por una presencia nueva y calida que permanecía apegada a su cuerpo, abrazada a su pecho y respirando tranquilamente contra el mismo mientras sus propios brazos le acunaban para procurar mantener su sueño.

Era extraño despertar así después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, con esa tranquilidad, y aún con la certeza de que aún se está en uno de esos sueños de los que no se quiere despertar, pero que increíble y realmente es real. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y aspiró profundamente disfrutando del aroma que despedía el cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Muy a pesar de si mismo, era plenamente consiente de que aún el asunto no había quedado del todo zanjado, si bien habían descubierto mutuamente que se gustaban, tampoco era que eso solucionaba todo, de intentar continuar con aquello tendrían que esconderse de todas las miradas impertinentes, procurar que nadie sospeche, incluso sus propios amigos, no estaba seguro de si deseaba aquel calvario para su gemelo, tener que vivir un amor entre las sombras.

Aún y sobre todo si eran capaz de enfrentarse a algo que realmente no tenía ni pie ni cabeza, algo que todo el mundo normal veía como una relación enfermiza, estaban corriendo el riesgo de terminar con lo que era la hermosa relación entre hermanos que poseían para entrar en un túnel del cual quizá no pudieran salir ilesos; con los sentimientos no se juega.

Sintió como los labios del moreno se apegaron suavemente a su cuello depositando un suave beso en la erógena zona haciéndole sonreír al instante y abrazarse un poco mas a aquel cuerpo delgado y suave que permanecía entre sus brazos.

-Me vas a partir en dos si sigues-comentó divertido el pelinegro.

-Aún tenemos que hablar sabías-fue lo único que recibió como respuesta ante lo cual Bill se acomodó mejor para poder mirarle ante los ojos con una muda pregunta pintada en ellos, ¿Será que ya se había arrepentido sin haber hecho aún nada?

-¿Hablar de que?-cuestionó.

-Acerca de esto… ¿Estás dispuesto a continuar? Es decir, ¿Eres consiente de que esto no puede saberlo nadie? Será un secreto, nuestro secreto de ser que continuemos lo que ya empezamos-terminó, estaba dispuesto a muchas cosas en el mundo, incluso a perderse a si mismo por cualquier estupidez, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a Bill y si para evitar eso tenía que olvidarse de si mismo, muy bien lo haría si era este quien se lo pedía.

-Lo sé-dijo simplemente el pelinegro-es mas que obvio que nadie entendería que solo quiero estar contigo por muy hermano mío que seas, además, si lo sabe alguien, seguro que intentarían alejarnos, y eso es lo que menos quiero, lo sabes-parpadeó suavemente-la pregunta es si tu estás dispuesto a hacerlo, después de todo tendrías que renunciar a muchas cosas.

-Al igual que tú-refutó seguro de sus palabras, si bien tenía bastante claro que dejaría de acostarse con media Alemania también entendía que el sacrificio de Bill era mucho mas grande, renunciar a ese sueño que siempre había poseído de tener una familia, de su "amor" romántico y cursi-debemos tener cuidado Bill, si alguien sospecha, estaremos jodidos.

-Descuida-besó suavemente sus labios-seré lo bastante cuidadoso-terminó acurrucándose mas en el cuerpo de su hermano dispuesto a entregarse de nueva cuenta a ese sueño apacible en el que había estado sumergido minutos antes, sintió como los fuertes brazos de Tom le abrazaban y con una sonrisa tonta bailándole en el rostro terminó dormido.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"I'm still awake for you  
We won't make it together  
We can't hide the truth"

El público cantaba a coro con él mientras una despampanante sonrisa se deslizaba por sus labios, de manera furtiva su mirada se deslizó hacia la figura de su hermano que permanecía con la mirada pegada insistentemente en la guitarra procurando mantener el ritmo mientras por tiempo elevaba la cabeza con una mueca bastante interesante dibujada en las facciones del rostro.

"RememberTo me you'll be forever sacred

I'm dying but I know our love will live"

Se acercó a su gemelo en el otro extremo del escenario e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a su oído, por a penas una fracción de segundo mientras entonaba la canción con evidente alegría pintada en la enorme sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios.

"Your hand above like a dove

Over meRemember

To me you'll be forever sacred."

Elevó las manos al aire y profirió un "Danke" para después salir del escenario dejando a los otros tres tocando, en cuanto se ocultó escuchó como su hermano tocaba el solo de guitarra correspondiente para después seguirle detrás de escena dejando a los otros recibiendo cada uno su propia ovación por su excelente desempeño en sus instrumentos que remató con un minuto y medio de solo de batería que enloqueció a las fans antes de que las luces se apagaran dejando el escenario hundido en la oscuridad.

Ya en el backstage un efusivo Gustav se unió a los demás elementos de la banda que permanecían haciendo ruido y elevando la voz demasiado complacidos con el éxito del concierto; ya pasada la momentánea emoción cada uno se dejó caer frente a su respectivo espejo para procurar desaparecer en unos 3 minutos la fatiga que mas de 2 hora de concierto dejaron instalada en cada uno de ellos.

Lentamente la sala fue quedando vacía mientras los gemelos hacían uno que otro comentario y los demás les ignoraban o simplemente les contestaban que les daba lo mismo que se dieran prisa por que querían largarse de una buena vez, comentarios ante los cuales ambos solamente reían e intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

Al final terminaron literalmente sacados a rastas de la sala para darle a las fans sus merecidos 15 minutos de sonrisas tontas y seductoras, autógrafos y roces de sus manos y, mientras las mismas chillaban como locas y daban saltos como conejillos de feria, ellos simplemente deseaban terminar ya de una buena vez con todo aquello y largarse a un buen lugar donde gozar de su exitoso concierto: una buena disco, música y grandes toneladas de alcohol que pudieran llevar hasta su sangre.

Sin embargo sus planes fueron frustrados cuando un muy peligroso David les advirtió que tenían una entrevista a primera hora de la mañana y que la única diversión que tendrían sería la que consiguieran jugando a algo en una de las habitaciones del hotel al cual les llevaría el tour bus.

Sin más entraron resoplando y plantando suspiros de frustración en el interior del tour bus mientras un Georg desilusionado y un Gustav mas cansado de lo que hubiera preferido demostrar se dirigieron a la parte superior del autobús a hacer lo que sea que hacían cuando no estaban perturbando la paz mental de los gemelos o metidos en libros y videojuegos dejando solitos a los otros en la parte baja del mismo.

Por un instante solo se escuchó un suspiro por parte del menor antes de recostarse sobre el regazo de su mayor con gesto cansado y cerraba los ojos con parcimonia sintiendo todo en su lugar correcto por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No transcurrieron más de unos minutos cuando sintió como Tom depositaba un suave beso en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas, el menor sonrió para luego acomodarse de tal forma que su rostro quedara frente al del otro y le miró por largo rato antes de ser besado en los labios con demasiada lentitud siendo consciente de que su Tom solamente disfrutaba del furtivo momento.

Tom le besó un tanto mas rudamente mientras trataba de acomodar el cuerpo de su hermano para que la posición no le fuera tan incomoda, entonces descendió suavemente de los labios del moreno hasta su cuello depositando dulces besitos en la suave piel que se le brindaba tan sumisamente mientras Bill simplemente suspiraba con los ojos cerrados, el momento no duró mas de unos 5 minutos dado que unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras obligaron a Tom a separarse de su gemelo justo a tiempo de ser vistos por su bajista cuya mirada se posó en ambos con una ceja enarqueada.

-¿Pasa algo?-cuestionó el mayor de los tres viendo a uno y otro gemelo notando como el rostro de Bill se mostraba aún mas rojo, curiosamente no se le pasó por alto que los labios del mismo estaban ligeramente hinchados al igual que los de Tom, sin embargo prefirió ignorar el hecho; decidido, dejaría de estar viendo cochinadas en Internet, ya empezaba a hacerle daño.

-Nada-contestó rápidamente Tom-¿Debería de pasar algo?

-Lo pregunto por que solo hice bajar para que me miraran como si hubieran cometido algún pecado-sonrió para caminar en dirección a la improvisada cocina del autobús-por cierto Bill, tienes toda la cara roja, ¿acaso te estaba hablando Tom de cochinadas?-bufó logrando que el muchacho se pusiera mas rojo mientras el otro simplemente sonreía con ironía.

-Deja, que lo estoy inculcando en los placeres de la vida-sonrió mas ampliamente a lo cual su gemelo le golpeó el hombro.

-Siempre y cuando no sea practica-enarqueó una ceja, por alguna extraña razón aquel fue el primer pensamiento que le llegó a la mente cuando vio a los gemelos tan juntos mientras bajaba las escaleras; había notado que el silencio se había expandido en la parte inferior y supuso que los dos estaban de nuevo peleando, se había puesto de pie y se había dirigido a las escaleras bajando sin hacer ruido alguno, lo primero que vio fue los rostros de sus amigos demasiado juntos en una posición demasiado sugerente así que simplemente había cerrado los ojos y negado efusivamente con la cabeza, luego los abrió de nuevo y continuó su camino encontrándolos ahora de manera bastante normal; tenía que dejar de lado el estar leyendo esas historias y dedicarse simple y llanamente a la pornografía, lo dramático ya se le estaba pegando.

Por su parte el mayor de los gemelos estuvo tentado a hacer una pregunta por demás obvia, era demasiado sencillo saber que habría de malo en que la clase que le diera a su gemelo de manera practica; simplemente estaba prohibido, y por eso mismo nadie, en absoluto, nadie debía enterarse de aquello, lo lamentaba por su amigo, a quien había hecho participe de varías cosas importantes, pero eso era algo que tenía que desconocer.

Suspiró tentativamente mientras veía como su amigo se perdía por las escaleras, entonces se giró en dirección a su gemelo descubriéndole mirando en la misma dirección en la que se había desvanecido Georg.

-No crees que sería prudente…-empezó Bill.

-¡¡Ni se te ocurra Bill!!

-Pero, son nuestros amigos, creo que sería lo más justo, después de todo…

-Después de todo, nada Bill, si alguien se entera de esto, seguro que no descansa hasta hacernos ver que está mal o terminar alejándose de nosotros por no querer hacerle caso.

-Supongo que tienes razón-concedió escuetamente el menor tras un breve suspiro.

EL mayor se acercó al cuerpo del pelinegro y le abrazó brevemente para después ponerse de pie. El autobús había llegado a su destino. El grupo se preparó para bajar recogiendo unas pocas cosas y llevándolos en maletas de mano para después prepararse para desabordar el tour bus siendo recibidos por un grupo de flashes de cámaras y un grupo de personas que celebraban el triunfal concierto tratando de interrogarles cuando lo único que ellos deseaban era estar encerrado en una habitación de una buena vez.

Tras unos increíblemente agobiantes 5 minutos que se tardaron para entrar consiguieron consiguieron llegar al lobby del hotel, una lujosa habitación amplia y adornada de manera exquisita, esperaron otros minutos hasta que pudieron poner las manos en las llaves de sus habitaciones y entonces subieron al ascensor ya menos cansados que al principio y bromeando alegremente llegaron a una de las 4 habitaciones que les habían asignado.

Bill simplemente se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, últimamente se sentía en las nubes, desde que había aparentemente iniciado algo con su gemelo (por muy extraño que sonase a oídos desconocidos) se sentía en una especie de estado del cual no era capaz de salir así como también no se le borraba la sonrisa tonta de la cara cada que compartía sus 5 furtivos minutos con su igual, pero ahora mismo lo que realmente le tenía la mente ocupada era exactamente eso que le había comentado a Tom.

Realmente creía que sería prudente que sus compañeros de banda se enterasen de aquello, sería una manera de respetarles y al tiempo de no tener que fingir todo el tiempo, por supuesto que existía la posibilidad de que estos decidiesen hacer algo contra la banda, pero eso sería en el peor de los casos y, después de todo, era preferible decirles a que lo descubrieran por ellos.

No se le pasó ni por un instante que Georg les había mirado de manera extraña cuando había bajado en el tour bus, y si se enteraban de mala forma, no quería ni pensar en las repercusiones que eso tendría en su carrera y en su amistad. Se frotó suavemente las sienes mientras sopesaba aún las posibilidades que tenía de mencionarle a su gemelo de nuevo aquella alternativa, estaba seguro que si se lo pedía de la manera correcta lograría su cometido, sin embargo tenía miedo.

Miedo de que todo saliera de manera drástica y mala para los cuatro, por que estaba claro que si se lo tomaban a mal, sus amigos nunca les volverían a ver de la misma manera en que lo hacían en aquellos momentos.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron abrir los ojos clavándolos en la lámina de madera, ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que su hermano quería aprovechar el momento, a pesar de que no se sentía con demasiado humor para ello profirió un quedo "pase" que hizo su efecto casi al instante.

Tom irrumpió en la habitación colocándose cerca del cuerpo del otro tan rápido como pudo dejándose caer sentado y clavando la mirada en el rostro del otro notando la ligera mueca que poseía el mismo.

-¿Estás enojado por lo de la tarde?-preguntó suavemente el de rastas.

-No lo estoy-dijo tras un largo silencio-comprendo tus razones, entiendo perfectamente; lo cual es bastante curioso pero… aún así siento que realmente sería más fácil para nosotros si ellos lo supieran-miró momentáneamente sus manos para después elevar el rostro en dirección al gemelo mayor-¿te fijaste como nos miró Georg cuando estábamos en el autobús?

-¿A que te refieres?-enarqueó una ceja

-No lo sé….fue extraño, era como si hubiera visto algo que…no estoy seguro, solo tengo la impresión de que _vio algo_-terminó.

-Lo has imaginado Bill-dijo simplemente desviando la mirada, por alguna razón no estaba seguro de sus palabras; el también había notado la manera en la que les miró Georg.

-No creo que lo haya hecho-profirió dándole la espalda a su igual y apoyando la barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos-y creo que será peor si se enteran de otra forma-susurró cerrando parcialmente los ojos.

"Tiene razón Tom" Dios, que tortura, ¿será que no dejaría nunca de escuchar aquella molesta vocecilla en su cabeza?; se mordió el belfo y suspiró resignado mientras miraba a su alrededor, lo último que necesitaba era tener que lidiar con aquella situación, tenía bastante claro lo que ocurriría si sus amigos se enteraban de aquello; simple y llanamente Adiós Tokio Hotel para el resto de sus desdichadas e incestuosas vidas.

-Está bien-cedió tras unos instantes de silencio-si vuelve a ocurrir algún incidente, por muy mínimo que sea, que pueda conseguir delatarnos ante ellos, entonces se los diremos-el moreno simplemente asintió.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"Tonto, tonto, tonto, Tom eres un condenado idiota" se pateaba mentalmente el de rastas mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro dentro de la enorme sala que les había facilitado el hotel para que ensayaran, se detuvo en medio de la habitación y se llevó una mano a la sien masajeándosela como tantas veces había visto hacer a Bill, dejó escapar un suspirote frustración y continuó andando por la habitación con paso preocupado.

De haber estado tranquilo todo aquello simplemente nunca había pasado, simplemente había transcurrido todo con la mayor normalidad del mundo hasta que cayera la noche y terminase cediendo ante los besos del menor que, ahora lo sabía, sentía que necesitaba, pero claro, ese deseo se veía ahora calmado por la metida de pata que había cometido.

Pero ¿Quién podía culparle por querer aprovechar un simple momento como aquel?; él y su gemelo estaban solos en la sala dado que los otros dos había salido a buscar ve a saber Dios que cosas y por las caras de pocos amigos que pusieron al salir de allí era bastante acertado suponer que se tardarían un buen rato. En aquel momento miró a Bill sentado cómodamente sobre una mesilla a modo de escritorio que era lo bastante fuerte como para aguantar a su hermano y al montón de cables que permanecían allí posados y que al fin al cabo no habían usado.

Aquella sala extrañamente carecía de cámaras de seguridad dado que no poseía ningún objeto de valor estimable en general era solamente utilizada por el personal para procurar una que otra reunión; entonces se le ocurrió la brillante de acercarse a su gemelo acomodarse entre sus piernas semiabiertas que le recibieron con tranquilidad, simplemente se abrazó al cuerpo de Bill como un niño pequeña se aferra a un peluche, por que le hacía falta simplemente aquel tipo de contacto; tenían mas de dos días que solo iban de entrevista y sesión a la cama mas cansados al levantarse que cuando se acostaban y, por esa causa y el creciente stress que sabía le acompañaba tanto a él como a los demás elementos de la banda simplemente se había permitido contacto del tipo profesional con su hermano.

De haberse quedado quieto como niño bueno simplemente hubieran pasado como buenos hermanitos gemelos que se querían, pero no, tenía que ser tan podidamente ante la curiosa caricia que le proporcionó el menor al dejar instalados sus labios sobre su cuello, simplemente se dejó llevar como buen hermano hasta terminar en una situación demasiado comprometedora; con los labios pegados a los de Bill, la piernas de este rodeándole la cintura y las manos demasiado ocupadas explorando zonas del otro como para pensar.

Simplemente se habían salvado de ser descubiertos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente, momento que Tom aprovechó para agradecer a todos los entes del cielo por haber acallado en ese instante los gemiditos que dejaba escapar Bill contra sus labios los cuales eran producido gracias a un delicioso que había iniciado su ya totalmente impudoroso hermano mayor. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que para su desgracia Bill tenía razón, tenían que decirles a los otros.

A pesar de todo sentía que estaba llevando las cosas con buena mano, había dejado de lado todos sus debates personales a cerca de por que no estar con Bill y simplemente terminó dejándose caer, mal que bien, a ese delicioso abismo que era tener ese tipo de relación con su hermano, con todos los desperfectos que aquello pudiese tener para su propia vida. Sin embargo sentía que al menos de debía el hecho de hacerles saber a sus amigos aquello.

No se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo, ni tampoco, a diferencia de lo que Bill seguramente había creído, lo estaba haciendo por ceder ante él; bueno en parte si, pero realmente era la mejor decisión, por muy nervioso que aquello le pusiera. Dio un nuevo rodeo a la habitación cuando vio que entraban Georg y Gustav en la misma interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamiento que sin duda era bastante similar al que poseía su gemelo aún sentado sobre la mesilla.

Como en cámara lenta les vio atravesar la puerta con la misma expresión de desconcierto que habían adoptado al encontrarlos abrazados (al menos eso si pudieron verlo los G's) hace ya unos cinco minutos, al mismo tiempo Bill se levantó de su lugar dejando caer las plantas de los pies en el suelo. Caminó hasta su gemelo y les dio la cara a los otros dos que ahora les miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-¿pasa algo?-acertó a preguntar Georg sonriendo falsamente consiguiendo simplemente que los otros dos le miraran seriamente-

-ya en serio, tiene cara de preocupación ¿Pasa algo malo?-preguntó Gustav a su vez-

-Pues, no se si sea malo, al menos yo no lo veo así-comentó Tom sintiendo como Bill le tomaba fuertemente la mano entre las suyas-simplemente tenemos algo que decirles-el bajista tragó en seco sin haber podido pasar por alto el hecho de que el gemelo menor mantenía bien sujeta la mano del otro y, a juzgar por la forma tan cercana en la que los habían encontrado abrazados era cuestión de simple inspección el suponer lo que ocurrí-

-Hablen de una buena vez-dejó escapar el ojiverde tras unos minutos de silencios. Tom suspiró pesadamente preparándose para lo que s ele venía-

-Verán chicos….Bill-se rascó la nuca-Bill y yo…nos amamos-


End file.
